Metroid Ultima saga
by RD-master
Summary: I've been able to fix the grammarical errors Finally!
1. Episode 1 arrival

Metroid Ultima Saga: episode 1 Arrival

Samus Aran a woman known all over the universe. She was the best bounty hunter in the galaxy. She was the one too rid the universe of the Metroid. Shed encountered them four times already.

But Samus had a secret a dark one that she herself wasn't aware of. She was already dead she had died once. In 2010 when she was just a girl the space pirates attacked the earth colony. Her parents and everyone was killed except her. But she suffocated over time and dyed.

When the Chozo's showed up they found her and transported her to the planet Sxica. The scientists their discovered that she was the only survivor, that had not suffered any body damage.

Except for the fact, that she had lost oxygen to the brain. So her mind could be digitized and they could make a clone of her body. But during the cloning process it came to the light that her body and her digital mind wouldn't accept the cellar make-up.

Her new body would have new cells called Bio-Nixes an energy chemical that was used to make nuclear atomic weapons. The use of this chemical was going to be banned the next day so it was a good opportunity. The cells were used and her new body was made and her mind was uploaded.

Samus would become the last research sample for this chemical. The Chozo's then took her to there home world Talon four. In order to train Samus they infused her with Chozo blood. After many years the Chozos designed Samus's power suit and allowed her to leave the planet.

Samus became a space bounty hunter over time and learned that the plant Talon four had been taken over by the space pirates. Experiments were taken place on this planet which now was called Zebes. Life forms called Metroid had been abducted by the space pirates and were being reproduced.

They planned to make an army of them to attack civilization. Samus was called in to destroy the Metroids and defeat the space pirate leader Mother Brain. Over time Samus had to encounter the Metroid's four times more. After this point, there was thought not to be a single Metroid left in the universe.

But there was still one left, one that was almost near death but alive. Samus was called to do research on Talon seven. She was accomplice by a partner named Mike Clad. But little did Samus know that her biggest challenge ever was waiting for her on the planet.

Samus and Mike both walked through the caves of the planet. Her power suit showed electric visuals.

"Hmm this doesn't make since this planet is completely deserted "Samus said all confused.

Mike showed Samus that the energy signs were coming from a time hole. These were formed when massive energy converged between time and space. "But it's nothing to worry about. If we see it the only way we'd get in is if we jumped and were here to look for signs of life."

Mike said smoothly. A life form thought to be extinct was prowling in the depths of the planet. The last metroid ever was this life form. It appeared to be the original one that was brought in by the galactic space teams.

"Do you hear something" Samus said in a worried voice. "Energy sign r growing" Mike said very cautiously. The metroid that was half dead appeared before them. They both ran to a different part of the cave but they stopped at a dead end.

The leg stood before a huge vortex of energy. "This is the time hole" Mike said. Samus looked at it very observantly. "So where would I go if I jumped?" She was kidding. "I'm not sure Sam it could take you to any time period".

The metriod appeared before them it floated before Samus and pushed her into the hole taking her with it. "SAMUS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mike yelled into the hole. But within seconds they were both gone and it would be 900 years before anyone saw her again.

Samus fell through the rift screaming the whole way. But something happened to her while she was falling she changed. No not mentally or physically but her age changed her body changed she wasn't wearing her power suit so she was in for a hell of a ride. She felt as if she was shrinking.

In Dentech city Japan on the planet known only as Earth. Two boys sat on a mountain volcano Peter Siyuki, and Lee Carsuma "Heh Pete said in a sarcastic voice "Do u really think it's gonna open at this exact location". "Yeah."

Lee said sounding really irritated. "Look I'm the smartest guy in school and you're my best friend. I've known you since we were babies so don't doubt me k". "Yeah sure dude time holes don't really open here on earth it's the year 3000 for hell sake.

I don't think one will open here which stands in front of the whole city." "Look Lee said angrily it's a 1000 point project if we get anything that comes through. "Well Pete said in disbelief this is earth nothing good comes from here except the hyper gate technology.

Just at that moment the time hole opened right in front of them rocks and all kinds of stuff came through. The metroid flew out and was still flying fifty feet in the air screaming all the way.

Once it was out of sight the two boys were hit by a body. "Ugh" Pete said. "What was? Wahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" A girl about there age was lying on them unconsis.

She was wearing a red tank top and shorts, and she had long blonde hair. This awoke a strange desire in Pete's heart. Lee could see that cocky grin on his face he'd always get like that when he saw a pretty girl.

"Sigh Lee said in usualallity its girl's girl's girl's girls 24/7 you've been like this since the 6th grade!!!!!!!!" "Well were sixteen now give me a break."

"Sigh well this is new". "What the hell are you talking about we got a 1000 point piece here". "Well do u honestly think Mr. Sacaki will buy this, people don't come out of time holes? We would have a better chance of Jade going out with some geek". At that moment the girl began to awaken.

"You ok" Pete asked. The girl spoke. "Ahh where am I" she asked, her voice was soft and sweet sounding. Lee noticed that Pete was beginning to blush. Samus thought she was still on Talon seven.

"Umm you lost your marbles or something, were on Earth. Pete said this trying to be cool. "What year is it"? "3000". Lee replied.

Samus then knew what had happened shed been transported between time and space. "So what's that place over there?" Samus was pointing toward the large city in front of them. It was the biggest and high tech city shed ever seen. It had flying cars and everything. "Hush that's Den-tech-City, the biggest city in the galaxy."

Pete said with a cocky grin. Samus felt as though she lost a part of herself the time hole had taken her to a point where she'd never see her friends again. Samus then noticed she didn't have on her power suit.

It might have returned to the power watch. They talked for about 10 more min and then Pete thought it would be a good idea to get to know her better. "Well how about the three of us head over to Harry's for something to eat".

"Uhh Lee where did you park the car?" It was at the bottom of the volcano. "Over there." Lee said this as if he'd been out looked. "Cool ill call Jade and tell her to meet us there."

Elsewhere the metroid had fallen into a bio-lab research center. A man named Frankie Koyein found the small creature and took it into his personal lab rooms. "Hmm I've heard of creatures like this."

He began to scan it and search its DNA from the federation's files. It verified that it was indeed a metroid. He began to work on it as it was injured.

Mean while back in the city the three were getting more to know each other. "So what's your name Pete asked sounding desperate." Samus she replied Samus Aran." "Lee turned and looked at her in disbelief. "WTF theirs no way, Samus Aran disappeared 900 years ago.

You're a teen just like us" "O really" Samus said in disbelief. Pete showed her a mirror and she saw herself. She gasped she was herself at age 16 but this was impossible or was it? The time hole must have caused this. "Well my names Pete and this geek name is Lee."

"So what were you guys doing on that volcano anyway?" Samus only asked this because she wanted to know more. "Well time holes usually open in the galaxy every 50 years the GF science labs traced it to open here on Earth".

"So are teacher Mr. Sacaki said he'd give 1000 point extra grade credit to someone who got something that came out of it."

"So we were waiting for it to open then you came out and that buggy thing to. Pete really shouldn't have said what he was about to say but he did it anyway. "Well instead of a rock or something we found a cute chic like you from the past he'll, never believe us ha ha ha.

Samus had banged him on the head several times and there was steam coming out of it. "Don't ever say anything like that to me again". "Yeah sure" Pete said he was rubbing his head.

The car flew until they reached a tall bar a slim stylist dressed girl was waiting for them. "This is Jade she's one of our friends". "Nice to meet you" Samus said sounding nervous. Jade leaned over and whispered in Lee's ear. "Umm is this Pete's new girl friend?" "Sigh said he wishes."

When they stepped into the bar a tall feminine looking man was standing at the tender table. "Hello kids" the man said.

"It's a little early for you to be here isn't it its only 3:30pm, school let out half an hour ago. "School?" Samus asked. "Yeah we attend Shimozorui high school. "What's your name young miss"?

"Samus" she replied "Samus Aran." "Hmm." This awoke a nameless idea in Harry's heart. "Well what will you have" Harry asked. "Do you have fried shitake noodles?" She sounded hungry. "Ok ill bring it right" up. After 10 min he came back with the food. Every one was interested at the fact that she could eat so much she had 6 bowls of the same helping.

"Place your hand on this COM scanner please." Harry asked after she was finished. Samus did so and it scanned her hand. "Ill be right back". He went into his back room and sent the DNA files to the GF {Galactic Federation}.

After talking for 3 hours it was getting dark so they needed a place for Samus to stay. "Well she can crash at my house with me and my grandpa." Pete said in hope it would work. "HELL NO!!!!!!!!" Lee and Jade said this at the same time. "Why"? Pete asked. "BEACAUSE IT'S MUCH TO DAUNGEROUS TO LEAVE HER ALONE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

Samus leaned up against the wall of Harry's. She was thinking to herself. What the hell is this I'm stuck in the year 3000 on my home planet. Plus I'm with bunch of kids. Damn but now I'm a kid again sigh I'm just going to have to deal with it for now. Her friends were all dead.

Her friends probably died sad knowing he'd never see her again. Just then Lee stepped towards her and spoke. "Ok Samus you're going to stay with a woman named Toko she's Jades aunt."

"It'll be a small experience since you'll have to attend school here so Jades going to take her car to Toko's you go with her."

Samus looked at her wrist watch it wasn't an ordinary wrist watch. This one had the digitized form of her power suit inside. Before the mission on Talon seven she'd been able to buy one.

Now she could keep her power suit with her at all times. Samus got into the flying car with Jade and it flew off into the city. Lee's Apartment was only about half a block away from Harry's so he decided to walk. "Yo Pete." he asked "Are you going to get your license for the ship tomorrow after school?" "Yeah." he replied ill get it I know your itching to go into space."

He got on his speeder bike and headed for home. His ship was called the XGP his great great, great, great, great, great grandpa has passed it on in there family. Apparently it was made from the gunship of his old partner.

Before Pete's parents left him to live with his grandpa he was told he could have it when he was 16 he could have it but. He had gone to the space port to have the ship registered they said he needed a license.

Now the Earth was surrounded by a force field the only way in or out was through the hyper gates and there was only one space port in Den-tech city. The port had a gate portal leading to the other side of the gate. But this was the least of his worries.

He was more focused on the girl he'd met today he new he liked her. But he wanted to get to know her better before he decided if he would do more than like her.

Samus sat in the car just thinking about what the hell just happened. I'm going to have to go to school this is new.

Jade didn't really say much even though she to was thinking about who she had claimed to be. The name Samus Aran was famous after all. They arrived at a huge house on the east side of the city. Samus stepped out and walked inside. A woman was standing near the door. "Hi Aunt Toko."

Toko was very well dressed but she seemed troubled. "Is this the girl?' she asked. "Yeah "Jade said. "I'm Samus, Samus Aran". "Ok your going to have to go shopping in the morning" Toko sounded very serious.

"You can't go to school looking better than my little Niece now can you". She was referring to what Samus was wearing. "I'm only joking dear but really you have to get more clothes". Toko showed Samus to her room Samus looked out of the window before going to sleep. She looked at the huge city before her and thought about what had happened. "Damn" she said. Tomorrow was another day.

Top of Form 1

# 

Bottom of Form 1


	2. Episode 2 Metroid Ultima

Metroid Ultima saga episode 2 Metroid Ultima

Dentech city was huge the biggest city in the universe. Maybe because half the earth was covered by it, on the south side of the city there laid someone. Pete was sleeping in his bedroom. It was 6:13 A.M.

He was awakened by his grandfather's loud annoying voice. "PETER NOW IS TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pete got out of bed and said in groggy voice. "I'm coming old man."

Pete was required to live with his grandfather because his parents couldn't deal with his hot blooded attitude. He was also Training to become a blade master. Pete put on his Training clothes and went downstairs to the Dojo. He hated waking up every week. Day doing this but he was used to it by now. Pete usually carried a big sword around with him.

The more his skills increased the smaller it got. His grandfather's sword was a lot smaller than his but he somehow managed to always kick his ass. "Oh well" Pete said to himself and he began to train with his grandfather.

20 minutes later on the east side of the city, the famous bounty hunter finally woke up. Samus wasn't used to not sleeping in her gunship. But living in a new environment was going to be difficult for her to adjust to.

She got out of bed and looked outside of the window. She just stared at the huge city she was in, what a sight. She then stepped over to the PC COM in her room and typed in her name on the search engine. The name Samus Aran had at least 900000,875478 pop-ups. She couldn't believe it.

She was famous back in 20X5 but now she was known all around the universe for her disappearance. She turned the COM off and put on her clothes and took the elevator down to the lower level of the house. Toko was sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading something on her PC. "Oh you're finally awake." Toko said as Samus stepped into the kitchen and sat down.

"Good morning." Samus replied. She wasn't really in the mood to chat but she made herself talk. "Harry sent me an email this morning he says your DNA file matches the same one on the GF files.

So you're really the legendary hunter? What happened to you?" Samus told Toko about what had occurred 900 years ago and how she and the Metroid had been sent into this era. But then it dawned on Samus. Were had the Metroid gone?

At the ZZK research facility somewhere in space Scientists was putting cybernetics on the Metroid. It had finally regained conciseness. They had taken DNA from the Metroid and stored it for research. The new enhancements allowed it to talk. "Arghhh where am I?" It asked.

"You have been saved by modern science." A man said. The Metric then realized that it could read the thoughts of the people around it. Just then a man named Dr. Talco walked in and spoke. "We must not let GF branch a find out about this, and if the space pirates learn of this all hell will break loose.

Just at that point the Metroid began to speak through the good doctor. "Well it seems I can control the minds of other beings, this is interesting." Just then everyone in the room began to walk around making phone calls and such. They couldn't resist it for some reason. Dr. Talico then was able to speak. "The cybernetic enhancements damn they must allow him to do this.

We should have never let Frank to bring that Metroid here." "METROID????!!!!!!!" It spoke. "I am no metroid from this point on I will be known as Metroid ultima!!!" Four hour's later the Metroid had control of 2/3 of the universe this era was in for some hell.

Elsewhere back on Earth on the North side of Dentech city Jade Otoki was eating breakfast in her huge house. Her mother was the President, and founder, and CEO of LCC. The corporation that developed the hyper gate technology, her father was the president of Dentech and a senator of the GF.

Jade had been rich her whole life. She had most of everything that she wanted. Jade got up and walked outside to the front porch of her mansion. She looked over at the limo and stepped in. "Well its time for school." She said to herself and rode off.

Lee had been awake since 5:00 A.M. His parents had already gone to work. Lee lived on the west port of the city.

He didn't do much when he was home but he managed. He packed up his books and went outside to catch the bus to school.

Samus didn't have a speeder bike or car so how was she going to get around the city? She compromised and jumped into the air, but somersaulted over and over again. She was able to use the space jump without her suit. After 15 minutes she landed in front of a huge school building.

Samus walked through the front door and looked around. There sure were a lot of people there she didn't care though, as she walked into the front office. She stood in front of the secretary. "And you are?" The secretary asked. Samus gave her a, ID card and she slipped it into the school's COM database. "Oh your Samus, yes, yes right this way. They both stepped into and elevator and it descended downward. "Do you have a power suit?" The secretary asked.

"Uhh yeah why?" Samus responded. She was puzzled why she would ask her that. "Because a lot of people these days use the same types of power suits that the REAL, Samus Aran used. "Plus power suits are banned here if your caught using one you could be expelled". Samus rolled her eyes and stepped out of the elevator. Few would believe a pretty teenage girl was the legendary hunter.

They walked down a hallway until they reached room 221. They both stepped in and the secretary walked over to the man in front of the cyber board. She handed him some papers and handed him a data disk, then walked out. "Well I'm Mr. Sacaki." The man said. He then motioned the class.

"This is Samus, now I've already heard the rumors spreading like a wildfire through the city, please don't ask her anything." Samus went and sat down and was surrounded by 3 familiar faces.

"Well if it isn't my favorite bounty hunter." Pete was sitting right next to her. Samus didn't say anything as Mr. Sacaki began the lesson. Samus learned that a fragment of her suit was taken after the BSL disaster.

They were able to reproduce them and make power suits of there own now a lot of people had them. Plus you could add abilities using battle chips, by inserting them into the hand cannon.

After the school day was over Samus, Pete, Lee, and Jade all went to the space port to get Pete's space license.

The space port office was kind of like a DMV back in the 21st century. The line was super long. Pete had to stand in line while Samus, Lee, and Jade sat down and did nothing. Samus was reading more about her disappearance on a COM in the lobby. She wanted to find more about all this commotion.

After about 45 minutes Pete was finished and he had his license. The 4 of them all got into an elevator as it descended into the lower level of the space port. They walked for what seemed like 2 minutes.

There were lots of ships in this space port.

They came across a large red ship that had 4 sup ether drive jacks on the back. When the three stepped into the ship it looked really familiar to Samus. She could have sworn she saw some kind of dash boards that her gunship had. Pete made to call to the front of the port.

They told him that it would be 30 minutes before the ship was launched. Samus took the elevator to the lower level of the ship and saw something that was years old. Her gunship was wired to the ships engine.

Samus couldn't believe what the hell all this meant.

Pete explained to Samus that his great, great etc. Grandfather Michael Clad had designed the XGP from her gunship 2 years after she disappeared. Samus was actually angry that he had done that but Michael was dead anyway it didn't matter. After about 30 minutes the shi was brought up to the front of the space port.

"Launch in 5, 4, 3, 2, and 1" A voice said. And the ship was launched into the hyper gate. The only thing you could see was green light as the ship moved straight forward until there was a flash.

They were in space. At that moment the ship blasted off into it. "Well where are we headed?" Samus asked. "To GF HQ." Lee responded. Little did the four know that there biggest challenges were about to unravel there.


	3. Episode 3 The new age

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 3 The new age.

Samus sat back in her chair and, looked out of the window of the ship. She couldn't put her finger on it but she thought that now that times had changed. The GF had changed as well. Samus had no idea that in the past two days, concheversy had spun up about her appearance.

People had believes and disbelief's about her being alive after Nine-hundred years. Samus didn't really care if they believed her or not she was who she was. After about three hours the XGP came to a stop in the docking bay of a huge space station. "This is the GF HQ." Lee said as he got out his ID.

A man in an armored suit came up to the ship and asked for their ID data. Pete refused to give it up. But the man jumped up to him and said. "Respect my authority!!!!!!!" He then hit Pete with a night stick.

Pete lay on the ground holding his head. The man stuck his hand cannon into the slot on the ship and downloaded the data. He then told them to go the registration lobby, and get their GF bounty hunter certifications.

The four of them walked down the docking bay to an elevator, it descended downward into the lobby. A man was at the front desk. Lee gave the man the Document's and he entered the data into the PC.

He then looked at Samus with a confused look. "Is this the girl that claims to be Samus, hell ive seen better imposters." Samus toyed with the idea of shooting him with the plasma beam but did nothing.

The man then handed Lee a disc. "Go down to floor C and report to commander Jones, he will then give you a list of bounty jobs you can do". They walked down to an elevator and took it down to floor C.

Samus was getting bored what she really wanted to do was find a way to get back to the past. The four walked into a huge room filled with many different bounty hunters. They were then greeted by a huge towering man. "My name is Commander Jones will be assigning your bounty hunting team, jobs.

At this time there's only one job you guys can do."

"Well whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it." Samus was getting irritated. "Ok eleven reports of space pirate sightings near the planet Toba have been issued since Monday. This planet has no human or intelligent life forms on it. But many ruins still exist on this planet. Advanced technology has also been unearthed during research on this planet. We believe that the space pirates mean to use it to make weapons.

Your mission is to go to Toba and search for space pirates. If you find any neutralize them. Samus you need to get your suit configured before your team sets out". Samus gave Jones the power watch and he handed it to man sitting at a desk. He then put the watch in a slot and began to look at the suit scam tics and altered a few functions on the suit. He then took the suit out of the slot and handed it back to Samus, along with a small box full of chips.

"You insert these into a slot on your hand cannon and it modifies the suit". The man sounded like he was ready for them to leave. Samus read some of the chips; they had words on them such as. Beam sword, Giga cannon, Electro pulsar, Light speed, etc. They all went back to the docking bay and boarded the ship.

Samus wasn't too excited about doing a mission with other people but she had to bare it. After Two hours of flying through space they came to stop near a greenish yellowish planet. "Ok Samus you have to turn your suit on using the scanner." Lee was anxious to see the legendary suit.

Samus stepped into a tube and was surrounded by light. Now scanning Samus, suit online, materialization in progress. Samus could feel her suit beginning to coat her body piece by piece until she was fully armored. She then stepped out of the tube and, checked her visor. It had many new modes she wasn't used to. Plus her cannon had a small slot on it.

Pete sat up and typed something into main PC of the ship. "Ok the sub ships are ready let's get our suits on and check out this rock."

Pete wasn't really too happy about what they had to do, he wanted some action not a wild goose chase. Fifth teen minutes later Pete, Jade, and Samus were all fully armored. Pete had a blue power suit, and Jade had a yellow one. Lee was staying on the ship to monitor them from above. The three of them stepped into a transport tube.

But then the ship began to react to something coming from the planet. Weird symbols came up on the Screens of the ship. Then a flash of light. Elsewhere on Toba Samus's mortal enemy was plotting something? Metroid Ultima was sitting on a stand at the main deck of his mother ship.

Somehow he had been able to control the space pirates. "Heh." It thought to itself. "Once I find the girl I can use the chemical in her DNA to regain my full body. And even make weapons of mass destruction.

Elsewhere on the deserted planet, Samus, Pete, and Jade were all lying on the ground. At that moment the three woke up. "Arghh where the hell are we?" Pete asked in a groggy voice. He looked over and helped Samus to her feet.

The area was surrounded by pine trees and wild creatures. There was even a small river nearby. "My guess is that we are on Toba."

Samus said as she looked around. Five minutes later they got a distress call from Lee on the COM channel. Lee told them that they were on Angel island. A remote area somewhere on Toba. The ship reacted to some kind of technology on the planet, and that caused the transport channel to go outta wack. This also caused to ship to crash into the planet. It wasn't damaged but, the system had restarted. He couldn't start the ship because he didn't have the launch codes, only Pete had them. And since the channel wasn't Two way, he couldn't send through.

They would have to find the ship and do their job at the same time. The four began the walk around the island. Samus didn't think anything was here except some powerful creatures. After eleven minutes of walking.

They came across a few space pirates, working with a piece of machinery. "Well lets crash the party shall we?" Pete said. Taking a battle chip out of his side slot. Samus stopped him. "No don't just rush in when you're dealing with Space pirates." Samus was serious she'd had dealt with these bastards her whole life. She knew how to handle them.

Pete ignored her and, jumped over to them and started shooting at them. They all jumped away dodging every shot, and shot red blasts at him knocking him down. He then took a chip out of his slide slot. Put in chip in the slot on his cannon and said. "Beam sword battle chip in!!! Download!!!!"

A beam of light then came out of his cannon he jumped at one space pirate and sliced it in half. Then three other came up behind him and, hit him with their Melee weapons. Knocking him twenty feet away from the pirates. He landed on his side and looked at his visor; he only had 40 points of energy left.

"Should we help him now?" Jade asked Samus. "Yeah, but he is he always this hot headed?" Samus asked Jade. Jade nodded, Samus sighed and got up. She switched the beam to plasma, and jumped to the Pirates. She then jumped backwards and shot all three of them. Each one went down with one shot. Samus walked over to Pete and said.

"Now that's how a real hunter does it." Pete thought to himself after what he just saw. She really was the legendary bounty hunter that had been missing for nine hundred years. They didn't notice at first but then looked over at the console the Pirates were using, and saw one still alive crawling to it.

Samus began to run to it but it was too late. The pirate had pushed a red button. An alarm had sounded, and dozen's of ships were flying all over the island. Setting stuff on fire trees and everything. The creatures were running all over the place. Samus looked around and said. "Awwww hell!!!!"


	4. Episode 4 Zero mission

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 4 Zero mission

Samus looked at the burning landscape. She couldn't believe what the pirates were doing. Burning an island once they had no more use for it. Jade had managed to download some data from the console. It was a space pirate log. It read. We have unearthed dozens of structures from this island. The use of this technology will allow us to make weapons of mass destruction.

Master Ultima will be pleased. We get the idea that Chozo were the ones that inhabited this planet long ago. But the other teams have reported that, no Chozo totems have been found. It is possible that the hunter clad in metal has returned. News from the Earth has sprung up on channels. Once we have harvested all the technology from Toba, master Ultima plans to make this our home base.

"Who's master Ultima?" Jade asked. "I don't know." Samus replied. She got the idea that this was the new pirate leader. The four ran all over the burning island until they reached a dead end at water delta. A pirate walked up on a small cliff and looked at them. Samus pointed her cannon at it, but at that instant the ground shook and broke open. The four were sent plummeting downward. "What the hell is going on?" Pete asked. As they fell. After about three minutes of falling the four hit the ground with a thud. Samus got up, and looked up. The ceiling was closing above them. She then looked around there were all kinds of ruins and stuff around. Plus there was water everywhere you stepped. Pete called Lee on the COM channel. "Yo Lee where are we?" Lee tracked their location and told them that they were in the Hydro zone. This area was 3000 feet below the planets ocean floor. There was a passage somewhere that led to a different region.

Samus turned on her thermal visor and looked around there was really nothing but water, and ruins. They looked around a bit and spotted four space pirates using some kind of digging equipment. They ducked under a rock and planned things out. "Ok Pete you surprise the bastards. While their distracted Jade and I will blow them to smithereens." Samus wanted to use strategy this time.

Pete jumped over to the pirates took a chip out of his side slot and said. "Smoke discharger battle chip in, download!!!" He then put the chip in the cannon slot and it spewed smoke out. The pirates all looked around and started making confused noises. Samus and Jade then turned on their thermal visors. Jade took a chip out her side slot and said. "Scatter shot battle chip in download!!!" She then shot two pirates at once killing one, and causing the other to fall to its knees. Samus followed up with three super missiles. Killing the remaining pirates. The smoke cleared and they got to see what the pirates had been doing. They had been trying to harvest the natural energy from the ground.

An alarm sounded saying. Warning intruder alert taking defensive states. The rooms began to fill with water. Samus knew that the Gravity suit could take it but what about Pete and Jade. Pete called Lee again. "Hey can you send us the Aqua suit style data?" A beep was heard from Pete's suit and he pushed a few buttons on his cannon. " Suit swap, Aqua style activate"!!! His blue suit's color changed from blue to aquamarine. Jades did a as well. Small jets popped out of the back of their suits. They ran through the ruins of the Hydro zone. Coming across many pirates, killing them was easy but not all of them had log data. Samus started to get the idea that they were going in circles. At that second they came to a dead end. "Well what the hell do we do now?"

Pete asked. "I'm not sure." Samus replied as she noticed a PC on a statue. She walked over to it and, pushed a button on it. A giant Pirate emerged from out of the ground. The three jumped out of the way, as it swung its huge claw, and hit the ground leaving a dent. Pete took out a battle chip and said. "Zap cannon battle chip in download!!" Then inserted the chip into his cannon. He then shot an four electric blasts at the pirate. It had no effect what so ever, and the pirate knocked him aside. " Well idiot lets scan it first." Samus said. She turned on her scan visor. The creatures weakness was heat, it had to be exposed to extreme heat to be damaged.

Samus turned on the Plasma beam, and charged it to full. She then combined it with her missiles. The cannon shot a huge flame at the pirate. It howled in pain as the flames went across its body. It fell to the it stepped back and took a rifle from behind its body. It then shot all three of them, throwing them 20 feet away from the pirate all falling in the same spot. Pete got up and looked at his visor it read two tanks of energy. He then leaned over to Samus handing her a blank chip. "Sam download the beam, missile combo data into the chip."

Samus stuck the chip into her cannon and turned on the suits transfer menu. She then pressed a button on her hand, and the data downloaded into the chip. She handed it back to Pete as he stuck it into his cannon. He then handed it to Jade and she did the same. They all got up at the same time and looked at the pirate.

They aimed Their cannons at it and charged them. The pirate turned to them and prepared to use the rifle again. They shot flames at the pirate all at once. It howled in pain tell it fell to ground. It then pushed a button on its belly.

"Evacuation in progress please prepare for launch. They absorbed the pirates energy, and looked down as the ground began to shake.

It then burst open and a huge geyser of water flowed out of it pushing them upwards. Samus rolled her eyes behind her visor as they went upwards. Moments they broke through a layer of earth and the geyser flowed right out of the surface. It had closed before they hit the ground.

They all looked around and saw nothing but a grassland horizon with countless ruin structures about every five yards. Pete called Lee again. He told them that they were now in the Marble Garden ruins. This area had been researched by the GF the most. They were really close to the ship now.

Samus hoped to herself that the pirates weren't here. They began to explore Marble Garden. Samus had never seen such a beautiful place. They stopped up at a giant pillar, for some reason Samus seemed drawn to it. Once she touched it a symbol appeared on her hand and her visor.

She looked at it hard, and remembered that this was the emblem of the Chozo. It was the same signal that appeared on the ship before it crashed. Pete walked up to Samus as she looked at her hand. "Samus you ok?"

He asked. She turned toward him, and took off her helmet. Her long blonde hair fell out of its pony tail. Pete blushed at the sight of her face. But her face was sad and filled with tears. She showed him her hand. "This is the symbol of the race that made our power suits, the space pirates wiped them out of existence." Samus said as she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She sent a message to Lee saying that this planet was indeed inhabited by Chozo. Then told her that they were about 500 yards away from the ship.

They walked across the plains about 400 yards, they then saw the ship. But 100 yards before it a different ship was before them. "This must be the mother ship." Samus said as she began to run towards it. "Its go time!!!!!"


	5. Episode 5 Samus Aran

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 5 Samus Aran

President Cruz of the GF looked into the History archives. Samus's appearance reached is ears. He searched through at least fifty documents. They all had the same information about her disappearance.

He then turned on his TV channel. The Dentech today was on. A report on Samus was on. "Legendary hunter, Samus Aran who disappeared nine hundred years ago. Has supposedly appeared here in Dentech city.

Subject is described as an Attractive teenage blonde girl. Reports have come up from Shimozouri High school saying this girl was enrolled today."

Cruz stood up and thought to himself. His great, great etc, President Kennings, new Samus but had never seen her face.

Back on Toba the real Samus Aran was getting ready to infiltrate the pirate mother ship. The ship was sealed on all sides. "Well what now?" Pete asked.

Samus turned on her scan visor and began to hack into the ships door systems. At that moment the bottom hatch descended down. "That's what." Samus told Pete as she stepped onto the hatch.

It then went upwards.

Once they were inside they saw a space pirate working, on a console to the left of them. As soon as it noticed they were there it jumped up, and made a raspy sounding growl. It then pushed a button and seven more of those things showed up. Samus just stared.

They were normal pirates. Not the elemental ones she had encountered on Tallon four. The pirates all moved forward for a pounce on the three hunters. Samus charged up her power beam, and shot one with the missile combo. Killing two of them, one had gotten hit head on. The other got the feedback.

Three moved in on Pete at the same time. He took out a battle chip and said. "Electro Pulsar, battle chip in download!!!!" He then inserted the chip into the hand cannon, and shot the three with and electric field.

They screamed in pain as they fell to the ground. At that moment the other four had retreated. Samus looked around and sighed. "Nine hundred years, and there still the same fucking idiots."

Samus scanned the many PC's the Pirate was working with. Apparently they had taken their research to a new level, ever since this new master appeared. She sent the files to Lee as they got ready to explore the ship more. They began to walk down one of the corridors of ship.

A few times Samus heard a familiar raspy roar. She got the idea it was him but, she really didn't care. After awhile of coming across empty lab rooms. The three came across a huge laboratory.

Ten pirates were working here. A few were taking the specs on these huge mutated creatures. "Well do we bust in and kick some pirate ass??" Pete asked as he began to walk toward the working pirates.

"No you idiot!!! Lets see what there doing in here first." Samus said as she pulled him down. She began to scan the equipment the pirates were working with. It was a huge E tank, used to store pure energy.

Samus then handed Pete a scope. "Look if we alert them the entire ship will know that were here." Samus said.

The log data read that as follows. A new master has come to lead us to supremacy. With the new forces we have, plus the technology we will rule the universe. Master Ultima has an interest in the hunter.

It is believed that she disappeared nine hundred years ago. But our earth recon units have sent us new about her reappearance. Now that we have units of all races, invasions will become easier.

2/3 of the universe is already in our control. The master plans a takeover once he declares war on the earth. If earth falls it'll bring down the government.

Samus seemed really puzzled. It didn't make since. The two days after she'd arrived in this era all kinds of problems started up. She sat back against a crate and turned on her TV channel link.

She searched and came across the 4, 9088 archives that have come up since two days ago about the 2.3 takeover.

50% of the planets taken over were outside of the federations control.

"Ok idiot shoot each of them with the beam sniper scope, it'll bring them down faster without alerting everyone else."

Samus got up and threw a photon grenade over to the pirates. Once it hit impact the pirates all fell to the ground. Samus scanned everything the pirates were working on.

"Well now we know these asses haven't changed in nine hundred years. She turned over to the tank with the giant bug in it.

They were always trying to pull this crap. At that moment a hatch opened on the left hand corner and ten pirates walked out, followed by five human workers. Then a huge half normal half cybernetic creature emerged. It hit Samus this was the Metroid the same one that had got her in this era in the first place.

The Metroid had one side of its body covered with metal. The other normal. It had four Bionic Legs on its bottom. "So I see you've finally made it here hunter." The Metroid said.

Samus just stared. "Master Ultima is this, the famous hunter?" One of the humans said. "Yes, get her she's very useful to our research."

Samus spoke through gritted teeth. "You you sick bastard it's your fault I'm here, it's your fault I'm like this. Pete realized that her aged had changed being sent into this era.

Samus shot a missile at Metroid Ultima. It turns red, and it's changed its course and rams into a wall, causing a small explosion. "Oh Samus now that I've been enhanced those toys don't work on me.

Metroid Ultima then Turned toward the pirates. "Kill the two spares but whatever you do get the girl, she's valuable to me. Got it I want that girl!!!!"

Samus started shooting at the pirates almost instantly. Four of them lunged for her, she blew them all too bits before they got to her. Samus pushed a button on the side wall, and the ships lock down systems. "Let's go meat heads!!!" Samus said as she grappled up to the high point of the room.

Pete and Jade did the same. The pirates started climbing up the walls.

"Hey lobster faces here what I think of you!!" Pete said as he flipped them off.

Just then a he was hit by a red beam and was knocked 30 feet down the hall. Pete got up and checked his status. "Well lets kick there shell fish asses!!" At he then got a transmission from Lee.

"Pete you idiot you've only got fifty points of energy left!!! You never got your armor plates updated!!!" Samus pulled him up as a computerized voice began to speak.

'Code 101 locks down, evacuate ship now!!" The three of them got jumped out of the ships starboard side just as the hatches were closing. As they were flying outward Pete was hit by something else. His suit began to disappear as a voice said "Suit offline."

Samus, and J landed on their feet, Pete landed on his back with a thud. Samus slumped him over her shoulder as they began to walk towards the ship. Back on Ultimas ship his servants were trying to turn off the lock down. "I'm sorry the girl got away sir." One of the Frankie said as he entered the room.

"I want that girl Frank I don't care how you do it. Even 10 Mg of her DNA can dominate the entire universe. "Sir my I ask why her DNA is so useful?"

"That's none of your concern!!!"

Samus sighed as they boarded the ship. She put Pete on a bunk, and then went to the bridge to give Lee the launch disc. She then sat down and pushed a button on the arm cannon, in a flash of light the suit was off. It showed all her physical glory.

She then noticed Pete standing in the doorway staring at her. "What the hell are you staring at??" "Nothing." Pete said as he walked away.

Samus sighed it wasn't his fault. She was pissed at Ultima; it was his fault she was here. And if she was ever to get back she'd have to deal with him. The ship started up and launched into space.

Pete stepped back onto the bridge and asked Lee if they were going back to Earth first. Lee told him that they had to collect their pay before hand. "Besides Pete you're not pressed to take care of your Grandfather who's dying."

"Your Grandfather's dying?" Jade asked. "Were all dying Jade." Pete replied.


	6. Episode 6 Back to Earth

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 6 Back to Earth

Samus sat on the Ships Bridge with her feet plopped up on a wall unit. They were about 15 minutes away from The GF HQ. They would collect their pay and head back to Earth. She would then resume this new boring life. She then sat up and walked down to the engine room.

Jade walked onto the bridge just as Samus exited. She then sat next to Lee, who was working the ships navigation. "What is it?" He asked. "Lee can you cover for me at school tomorrow? I'm not going."

"Why?" Lee asked. "Well after we get paid I'm going to do a little material shopping. And I wanna do it during school tomorrow." "No that's silly." Lee replied

Jade then turned him towards her, and pulled off his glasses then gazed deeply into his eyes. "Please??" She asked in a seductive voice. Lee blushed deeply as she moved closer to him. "Ok, But you owe me." Lee replied. "Thank you."

She got up and began to walk out of the bridge. She was stopped by Pete who was standing in the middle corridor. "This makes what the 1,000,000 time you've done that him. Why do you do that to almost every boy you meet?"

"Because in doing that I can make them do whatever I want." Jade said as she rolled her eyes. "You've never done that to me." Pete said as he sighed. "Well the 3 of us have been friends since well forever, besides I've seen the way you look at Samus."

Pete blushed and turned away from her. "No needs to hide it, I already know that you like her. And for some reason it's not the same girl chasing idiot attitude that you usually display." Pete said nothing and walked off. He didn't have to deal with this shit.

Ever since she was 12, Jade had this believe that she could seduce any man into doing whatever she wanted. It had always worked, but Pete had gotten tired of it. Lee had liked Jade for awhile. But she always liked to play with his feelings.

"Ok well be landing at HQ soon." Lee said. As he began to slow the ship down, Samus came up to the bridge and looked at the giant station. It was the exact same one that she had been to 900 years ago. She now knew that Ultimas lackies would be after her. But there was no way they could get to the Earth so she was safe there. The ship pulled into the hanger of the station.

They reported to Jones and gave him the data. They had to wait awhile to for an appointment with the president. After sitting in the lobby for 20 minutes, they were told to report to President Cruz's office. They came to a door guarded by 2 armored soldiers. "Stop do you have an appointment?" One of the soldiers asked.

Lee handed him a card and he allowed him to pass. They entered a huge office along the walls were pictures of different men. All wearing the same suit, an average height man was sitting in an office chair at a big desk. He held his head up and looked at Samus instantly.

"After all this time I finally get to meet you." He said. He then got up and shook Samus's hand. "I am President Cruz of the GF." "Nice to meet you." Samus replied. "He and Sennings have that same smooth talk shit." Samus thought to herself.

"Please all of you have a seat." He said, as he motioned them to sit down in the chairs near his desk. The four sat down and looked at Cruz. "I've received the data you retrieved from Metroid Ultima's Vessel. You all were the first to deal with him; because of this the four of you will take all missions involving him."

Samus was thrilled. The more she dealt with Ultima, the better her chances of getting back to 20X5. Cruz paid them and dismissed them. Once they boarded the ship, Samus went into the inner quarters and stayed there for the whole ride. As seen as they were on Earth Pete had to put the ship on lockdown for the night.

This required him to stand in line for 10 minutes. Once he was done the four stood on the upper deck of the large building. It was 11pm on Earth. While Pete, Jade, and Lee were talking, Samus stood at the edge of the sky scrapper. She spread her arms out, closed her eyes and jumped off the edge into the dark city.

"Hey Sa…." "She's gone." Lee said, in a worried voice. Pete walked up to the edge where she had been standing, and looked down. "Hmm she must have jumped down to the ground level." Pete said as he walked a little further down.

"You aren't thinking of going after her are you?" Lee said. "Like hell I am its dangerous on the ground level everyone knows that!!!" Pete then jumped off the edge into the dark. "Don't do anything to make her hurt you!!!!" Jade said calling after him.

Samus landed on her feet in the city's ground level. There were just as many people here as in the uppers levels. As Samus walked through the city streets a lot of men started eyeing her. "Whoa check her out!!" One guy said.

In addition to being legendary, Samus was a very attractive woman. She didn't usually go around in public this often without her suit. This was getting annoying; almost every man she passed looked at her funny. Eventually some idiot came up behind her, touched her shoulder and said. "Hey baby what's going on?"

Samus's turned around instantly and punched him in the face. Knocking out his tooth. "That's what going on." She replied as she walked away, the man lying on the ground bleeding. Every person that saw that just gaped at her. At that moment a person she knew showed up right next to her.

"I've been looking for you." Pete said, as they two of them walked side by side. "So you were looking for me, ehh how sweet you were worried about me." Samus giving him a sarcastic look. "It's dangerous here on the ground level. He replied. They walked for about 15 minutes talking to each other. One of Pete's friends grabbed him from behind.

"Hey buddy where ya been all day, I called your house and your grouchy Grandpa said you weren't there. Well ill see you tommo….." He then pulled Pete further away from Samus. "Pete that chic, you know her?!!!" "Yeah she's my friend and partner." Pete replied.

"Man she's hotttt!!! She's even hotter than Jade, I'm gonna." He then started to walk towards Samus. Pete pulled him back and slammed him up against a wall. "Look you must have missed that guy she wasted earlier I don't want her to hurt you." Pete told him as he walked away.

Samus's was standing there waiting for him. "Well id better go." Samus said. She then touched his cheek, smiled. Then ran off. Pete just stood there in a blushed daze. "He's really sweet when he's not being an idiot." Samus thought to herself. Once she reached Toko's house she took the elevator upwards and entered the house.

Toko was sitting in her living room watching TV when Samus walked in. "So you finally back." Toko said, as she gave Samus a stern look. "I was bounty hunting." Samus replied. She went upstairs and went to sleep.

Elsewhere in the universe the hated Metroid Ultima had finally got his ship off Toba. "Frank I'd like you to find that research vessel ive heard disappeared 2 years ago. Ive heard that it has valuable specimens on it." Ultima said. "Yes master." Frank replied, as he walked out of the room.

Neither Samus nor Ultima knew what they had caused by coming to this era.


	7. Episdoe 7 redemtion

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 7 Redemption

One thing Samus hated was having to go to school. She hadn't attended school when she was 16 before why now? School had just let out, and Samus was walking on level 1 of the city. Right below the ground level, she was getting the same type of attention she'd gotten last night.

Almost every man she passed looked at her funny. She had learned to deal with it by now. She then tripped and landed on top of some guy. "Hey girl watch where you're…… Oh hi Samus. Pete said, as they laid there for a few seconds.

"You're heavy." Pete said, as he stared at her. Samus couldn't move for some reason. "Please get off me. Nice cleavage though." Pete thought to himself. Samus blushed slightly and got up. "Sorry I must have slipped on a rock." Samus said nervously.

She hadn't gotten that close to any man before. But maybe it was sign. They 2 of them just stood there staring, at each other. Samus couldn't figure out why she was acting the way she was. She wasn't the same person she'd been before she got sent into this era. Being changed back to this age seemed to have warped her personality. She had never opened up towards others like this.

Samus turned around and walked away from him. These kinds of events were happening to fast. Even though she had started to like Pete, her emotions were consuming her more, and more. If Pete and Lee hadn't found her when they did anything could have happened to her.

Pete then ran past her followed by a group of 6 men. "We want our money Siyuki and, we don't care how you get it!!!!!" One of the men said angrily. Pete then stopped running and turned around. The men then stopped running towards him. "Look guys you came short on our deal so no cash." Pete said, in a sarcastic voice.

One of the men then took out a pistol and, pointed it towards him. "Well how's hot lead for payback?" He then pulled the trigger, and a gun shot was heard. As the bullet was being fired Pete shifted out of its way. "What the????" One of the men said. He then shot at Pete 5 more times. He shifted away from each one. "He can dodge bullets!!!!" One of the men said.

"Cool!!" Samus thought to herself. Pete then grabbed something from behind his back. And unsheathed a huge sword. Samus walked up next to him and said. "Well I see your always getting in some kind of trouble." "Hey that girls pretty cute, Pete that your girlfriend? I think we can use her as pay." One of the men said as he began to walk in Samus's path.

"You'll do no so such thing!!!" Pete said, as he swung the sword with one hand causing a huge shockwave. This blew the men 20 feet backwards, causing cracks in the street. "Let's get out of here!!!!" The men said all at once as they ran off. "That will be 1400 credits please." A guard bot said to Pete.

"Awww what I do?" Pete asked, childishly. "You just damaged the ground." The bot said. "Ahh ok." Pete said, as he took a small console out of his pocket and hooked it up to the bot.

A screen on the bots face then read. Payment confirmed. "Thank you and have a nice day." The bot said as it flew off. Pete then put his sword behind his back making it invisible to the naked eye. Samus giggled a bit as she stared at him. "Do you pick a fight with every guy you meet?" Samus asked. "Nahh that was a personal thing." Pete replied.

"You never told me you carried a sword around with you." Samus said, as she and Pete began to walk, along the streets. "Heh well I don't usually give off the vibe that I carry this thing." Pete said, with a grin. "Can I see it?" Samus asked.

Pete then pulled the sword out and handed it to her. As soon as he let go of it Samus couldn't hold it as it fell to the ground. "Damn!!!! This thing is heavy, how can you lift it?" Samus asked. Pete then picked the sword up with 1 hand. "Its all in the wrist Sam."

"Well id better go I'm supposed to meet Lee somewhere for an odd job." Pete said, as he began to walk away. "Ill join you." Samus yelled after him. He then opened up a sewer hole. "What the [Bleep] is this?" Samus asked. Pete then jumped into the hole, Samus followed him.

Once they got to the bottom, Lee was standing and the rear end with end. "You can't keep your freaking eyes off her can you?" Lee asked as he walked towards them. "What's the deal down here?" Samus asked. "We got some odd job to kill some giant bug down here." Lee replied.

"Where's Jade?" Samus asked. "She said she'd kill herself being here." Lee replied. He then took out a laptop and set it on the floor. Pete handed Samus a heartbeat radar chip. She then stuck it in her pocket. "What do I do with this?" She asked. "It will pick up life forms in the area when you put on your power suit.

"Ok There's huge pulsations in the Unix region, I'm assuming that's where it is. Go there and find whatever's causing them. "And you'll be where?" Samus asked in a nosey voice. "Here to monitor you 2." Lee replied.

Samus pushed a button on her watch and in a flash of light had her suit on. Pete did the same. "So you get it repaired?" Samus asked. "Yeah had some minor damage but I had Joey fix it. Samus then looked at her visor. A pulse wave went across it and 2 white dots showed. "That's my pulse and Lee's. Other's show yellow or red. Pete said to Samus as they began to walk through the huge sewer tunnels.

"How big are these tunnels?" Samus asked. "Well half the city covers the Earth, so it's as big as the city." Pete replied. These tunnels seemed endless; every single wall looked the same. You didn't see rats in sewers anymore now you saw homeless mutants. "Just ignore them and they won't bother you." Pete said

Samus then noticed red dots coming up on her heartbeat sensor. They both walked into a huge room all covered with green gunk. Samus then got the idea a familiar foe was here. She pointed up at what looked like a fat ant, hanging from the ceiling. "Parasite Queen!!!" Samus Yelled.

"Parasite what?!" Pete asked, looking confused. "It's a giant bug that I've fought in the past. Samus shot at its mouth with the plasma beam. It seemed to have no real effect. Pete then scanned it. "Says that normal weapons can't hurt it. Extreme heat can though." Pete said, as he and Samus began to charge the plasma beam.

Samus then fired the Flame thrower combo at the bug. It has absolutely no effect. "What the fuck!!!!!!!!" Samus yelled, the Parasite Queen hit her with vengeance and knocking her unconscious. 4 Space pirates followed by 2 human jumped down from the ceiling. The space pirates began to carry Samus away.

Pete took a chip out of his side slot. "Blue fire battle chip in, Download!!!!" He then charged the plasma beam, and shot it with the combo. This time blue fire came out of the cannon. Parasite Queen roared in pain, and fell to the ground. "Roast bug anyone?"

He then began to run after Ultima's lackeys. Once he caught up to them, he shot and killed the 2 human. And killed the Pirates with a super missile combo. "Pete get Samus to the surface she's lost to much energy." Lee transmitted. He picked Samus up in his arms and grappled up a hole to the cities surface.

He then sat Samus up against a wall, and turned off her suit as well as his own. Samus regained consciousness. "Wha-what happened?" Samus asked. Pete explained to her how the Parasite Queen, was set up by Ultima just to catch her.

"Lee walked up to them and took the scan data from Pete. "Don't get to comfortable; we've still got 1 more job to do."


	8. Episode 8 A high stakes gamble

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 8 A high stakes gamble.

Samus stood up and looked Lee. "Ok, what do we have to do now?" Samus asked. Lee handed her a piece of paper and explained. "We got a mission from HQ that's going down here on Earth. The Dentech Casino opens tonight and, some unknown life form runs it. They think that Ultima's using this to smuggle weapons outside of the Earth."

"So they basically want us to check it out?" Samus asked, in a bored voice. "Yeah, it all bangs at 9:00PM tonight." Lee replied. Samus walked home form there. She'd guess that Utlima wanted her for a reason but she still wasn't sure why. She told Toko what was going on, and she even let her borrow a dress to wear.

Somewhere in space Ultima was on other things. He and Frank stood in front of a cryogenic tank, with a life form inside. "Master are you sure what ever is in here wont kill us?" Frank asked looking scared. "Don't be stupid Frank, I can control the mind of most life forms. Ultima replied. "Where'd it come from?" Frank asked. "From the wreckage of that old BSL station. It was found 900 years ago, but it managed to get it from a source."

Ultima then pushed the release with 1 of his bionic arms. White vapor began to spew out of the tank as the life forms image became visible. It was the SA-X Samus had defeated 900 years ago. "Master, there are 2 of them??!!!!" Frank asked. 4 space pirates then walked into the room, pointing their weapons at the tank in case of hostility.

Ultima became instinctively enraged once he realized what it was. "This thing is an X!!" Ultima thought to himself. The tank then opened and the SA-X stepped out. Ultima stared at it's face through the visor. It had the look of Samus's previous face, before they were sent to this time. But it was dead looking, it had no pupils.

"Well I never thought id have to rely, on my main prey to catch my prize." Ultima said, as he walked away from the SA-X. At that moment a click was heard, Ultima turned around and saw the SA-X punting its cannon at him. "Blarghhh goo raggg. [SCATTER!!!]" One of the space pirates yelled.

The SA-X fired a super missile at Ultima, it was 2 inches away from him before he stopped it with his telekinetic powers. He then proceeded to take control of the SA-X's mind.

It fell to its knee's as it clutched its head, twitching left from right. It then stopped and stood up.

"Ahh that's better!!!!" Ultima yelled as he walked towards it. "Now bow to your master!!!" Ultima said, as the SA-X bowed and looked up at him. "Master what do you plan to do with that thing?" Frank asked. Ultima turned around and looked at him. "Grrrr….. Frank you know damn well, what I plan to use this for!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ultima yelled, as Frank moved backwards.

"Master still, why is that girl so useful to us?" Frank asked, in a small voice. 'FRANK IF YOU EVER ASK ME THAT AGAIN, IM GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!! I will show you when we get her, why she's so useful to me." Ultima yelled, Frank moving into a corner. "Yes master, but what can I do while you discipline that thing?" Frank asked.

"Go down to Earth and supervise that weapons smuggling gig I have going down there.

Alert me if anything comes up. Also take him with you incase the girl show's. Ultima pointed to a tank where a Purple dragon slept.

"Yes master." Frank said, as he headed down to the launch bridge. Back on Earth the casino had opened, and the place was getting packed. "So when's little Ms. Legend, going to get here?" Jade asked, in jealous voice. "She'll be here." Pete replied, in a irritated voice. Pete was dressed in a silver silk suit. The kind you might find at a average priced store. His short black hair, was brushed.

Lee however was dressed in the type of suit, a business man might wear to a meeting. Though he wasn't wearing his glasses. And Jade who couldn't notice her, dressed in a gown of greenish satin. Her black hair tied up into a bun, with a black stole draped over her shoulder's. "God is she always late?? Its almost 9." Jade said, now getting impatient.

As soon as the clock struck 9, Samus emerged through the front door. She looked stunning, wearing a long red dress her blonde hair which was usually pulled into a ponytail was out. It came down to the middle of her back. "Wow!!" Pete said, in a daze.

Lee waved his hand in front of Pete's face. "Wake up dummy!!" Lee yelled, as he smacked Pete upside the head.

Pete came back to earth, and walked towards Samus. "What took ya?" Pete asked, in an anxious voice. Samus rolled her eyes and jammed her foot on top of his hard. "Just wanted to make a dramatic appearance!" Samus, said through gritted teeth. Not wanting to get on her bad side, Pete just moved away from her.

The 4 of them walked over into a corner where none could hear them. Lee pulled out a small console from his pocket and, hooked it up to the wall. He began typing stuff into it. "Argghhhh can we go now? I want to hit the slots!!!" Pete said, in a annoying voice. "Look we are not here to gamble!!!" Lee yelled. "Like hell we are!!! Its not every day you get to go to the Dentech casino." Jade said, starting to pace back and forth.

Samus said nothing and just stood there with her arms folded. Lee then unhooked the console. "Ok nothing yet but if you guys notice anything weird contact me." Lee said, as he walked off. "Well Sam do you want to……" Pete looked around but Samus was gone.

On the upper deck, Frank sat in the security room. He looked at each camera visor over and over again. After about 3 hours he got a message from the personal that they were about to begin transporting the cargo off the planet. "That's great.." Frank said, as he checked the visors again. "Wait!!!!" Frank zoomed in on 1 of the crowds. He saw Samus among them. "Great!!!!!!!1" Frank thought to himself. He called Ultima on his com link.

Ultima was having a staring contest with the SA-X in his quarters. Then his com link beeped. "Get that would you?" Ultima asked the SA-X. The SA-X stood up, pressed a Button on the wall and the link opened. "What is it, and this better be damn good!!!" Ultima yelled. "Master the girls here, do you want me to dispatch the pirates?

"Yes, and send in our friend." Ultima said, as he turned his link off. "Your on in 10." Frank said to a figure in the darkness behind him. A yellow eye was seen and a raspy voice was heard. "I've waited a long time for this!!!" The figure said.


	9. Episode 9

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 9 Catastrophe

Samus looked up at the ceiling, she could've sworn she'd heard something unusual. She ignored it and went about her business. Little did she know that space pirates, were hidden up in the ceiling. Back in the upper deck Frank was giving the terms to the figure. "Now Master wants her alive, you cant kill her is that clear??!!!" Frank asked, the figure.

"Yes." The figure replied.

Back downstairs About 15 space pirates, and 5 human soldiers jumped down from the ceiling. Everyone gasped as, the henchmen they pointed their weapons at every person near them. "Fem fucking tastic!!!!" Samus thought to herself. 1 of the humans spoke. "If you want these people to live, I suggest that you turn your self in Samus!!!!" All of the people started looking around and talking, in a confused manner.

"Samus Aran? No way she disappeared 900 years ago." A man said. One of the henchmen's weapons was shot out of his hand. Everyone turned around to see Samus holding a plasma pistol, pointed at him. "You a cop?" A man next to her asked. "Nahh we're worse." Pete said, as he walked up next to Samus. Lee went to a concealed location and contacted them. "Samus be careful!!!"

Every person stared running out. "Pete stay outta this one, got it?" Samus asked him. "Yeah just watch yourself." Pete replied. Samus was engulfed in white light, her image the turned to the famous hunter that everyone had heard of. She scanned the pirates, they were your standard ones nothing special. Pete looked around. "Hey where's Ja….. Ahh cowardly bitch." Pete said in anger. Jade had fled with the crowds.

Samus went into a pirate blasting frenzy. They were suspiciously easy to kill. Once Samus killed 3 she was hit by a energy blast. Which pushed her back 3 feet. "4 energy tanks left." Lee transmitted. "Lee shut up will you!!!!" Samus yelled. All of the sudden the pirates and henchmen fled. "Well that was a little too easy." Samus thought to herself. The casino had been evacuated, no one was there but her, Lee, and Pete.

Then the front window broke, and a giant purple dragon with yellow eyes busted through. It made a huge rapsy growl. "RIDLEY!!!!!!!" Samus yelled. Ridley eyed Samus very densely. The 2 of them just stood there staring at each other. They did this for about 1 minitue then Ridley spoke. "So Samus I see your still alive after all these years!!!!!"

Samus said nothing as she pointed her cannon up at him. Ridley then flew toward her at an amazing speed. Knocking her back up against the wall. He then grabbed her with 1 hand around the waiste, picking her up. Samus struggled as Ridley ascended into the air, holding her. Pete then jumped up and struck Ridley across the chest with his sword. It didn't slice him in half, but it was enough to pierce his hide.

Ridley roared in pain as let go of Samus. The force was so great that, he fell out of the window and down into the city's lower levels. After about 10 seconds, he flew back up into the air and out of sight. "Damn!!!!!!!" Samus yelled, as she slammed her armored fist up against the wall. She then tunred off her suit and looked at Pete with a great anger. "What the fuck, did you do that for??!!" Samus yelled, with great fury in her emerald green eyes. "Look he was about to waste you I couldn't just let him do that." Pete replied.

Samus walked up to him, and struck him hard across the face with her fist. "I don't need you help or anyone else's. Samus said, as she walked up to the edge of the window spread her arms out and jumped down to the ground level. Pete just stood there, with a hurt look on his face. "What's her deal?"

Back on Ultima's ship he got a transmisson while having an arm wrestle with the SA-X. It got up and pressed the COM button. "What is it???" Ultima yelled. "Master the capture attempt falied, Ridley was defeated but not killed." Frank said. "Hmmm… Our next operation will prove more useful." Ultima said, as he went back to his arm wrestle.

Pete looked out at the large gap, in the casino made by Ridley. Lee walked up to him and patted him on his back. "I know how you feel man, just give her some time she'll come up for air." Lee said, in a sympathetic way. Pete said nothing and left the casino. "Samus should mean nothing to me, yet why do I feel this way?" Pete thought to himself. He deicided to head home.

Samus landed on her feet, in the ground level, she thought she'd head home that way. She started to feel bad about how she had acted towards Pete. It wasn't his fault, he just wanted to protect her. Yet she'd been a bitch about it. If he hadn't have struck Ridley she might be in a worse situation. Ridley was the one that killed her parents. She'd killed him 4 times already, yet some how the pirates were able to make another one.

Ridley had gotten away, he must have been working for Ultima. The space pirates must have remade him after BSL. She'd see Ridley again for sure. Samus then felt of jolt in her body. She'd only gotten this feeling on BSL. "No way it cant be." Samus thought to herself. The X were long gone. They didn't exist anymore. Samus was immune to the X parasite thanks to the Metroid Vaccine given to her by the GF scientists. Samus headed home from there, she had a lot on her mind.


	10. Episode 10 X Vs Predator part 1

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 10 X Vs. Predator Part 1

Samus sat on the bridge of the XGP, her feet plopped up against the controls. Pete had avoided her ever since that little incident at the casino, 3 days ago. Samus decided if he wasn't going to talk to her she'd have to talk to him. She got up and walked over to him. "Pete look, about the other da….." Pete then cut her off. "Look lay off ok, its not like I care about you. Ever since you came here bad things started happening!!!!!!!!" Pete stormed off the bridge in anger.

Samus sat back down, it didn't make he had a reason to be mad but he didn't have to bite her head off. Jade looked at Samus and got a nasty idea. "Samus do you really think Pete cares for you?" Jade asked. Samus blushed slightly and turned away from her. "Pete means nothing to me!" Samus replied. "Well Pete has plenty of girls to go around. He's just using you in a amusement matter. Jade said, as a wicked crossed her face.

Samus got up and walked out of the room. Lee walked over to Jade and sighed. "Jade you don't like Pete, your just jealous of the fact that he and Samus are beginning to like each other. You cant have every man you want." Jade looked at Lee and said nothing.

Samus found Pete sitting in the engine room with his head plopped back. "Pete is it true?" Samus asked. Pete looked up at her with a confused look. "Is what true." He asked. Samus sat down next to him. "That's you only use me for your amusement." Pete looked at Samus like she was crazy. "Samus that's insane."

Samus turned away from him. "Look you can lie all you want." Samus yelled. Pete was getting irritated . "Ok, fine tell me Sam, what do I mean to you?" Pete asked. Samus blushed furiously. "Look we are just friends ok. There's nothing between us!!!!!" Samus yelled. The COM link beeped, and Lee's voice was heard. "Ok guy I got the briefing from HQ, you two can work out your relationship issues later. "Screw you Lee."

Once they got up to the bridge, Lee showed them the brifeng.

A distress call has been received from an old GF biologics vessel, that we lost contact with 2 years ago. Space pirate vessels have been spotted near it. Since Ultima is in control of the pirates we believe he wants to steal valuable specimens from this ship. Your mission is to search for any human life, neutralize all pirates.

Lee turned off the briefing and turned to them. "Ok we are in orbit now." The four of them went into there quarter bays and 5 minutes later emerged fully armored. Lee connected the transport tube to the vessel. As soon as they entered the vessel, it was easy to tell that something had happened.

Their were different types of gunk on the walls. As they walked through the halls Samus scanned every single piece she passed. "Must you do that?" Jade asked in an annoying voice. Samus said nothing. Once they came to a locked door, Jade tried to get out of it. "Well I guess we cant go, lets bail." Lee stuck his arm cannon into a slot on the wall, the door then opened. "Not with Lee around, he can hack anything. He's somewhat of a genius." Pete said, with a smirk behind his visor. Samus began to get that feeling again, it wasn't possible the SA-X was dead, the X were dead.

"Well I cant access the system from here, I need to get to a main computer." Lee was interested in what type of shape the mainframe was in. The doors closed behind them as they crossed into the other side. Samus switched on her pulsar visor. It showed 1 bio sign in the area. "Keep your eyes peeled." Samus didn't know what was on this ship, and she didn't want to encounter anything and not be ready. Once they crossed a corner, footsteps could be heard, not foot steps but a large jumping sound.

Samus looked down at the grayish creature, with a green top. It was a side hopper, once it spotted them it lunged at Samus immediately. She moved out of its way as it slammed into the wall. Samus shot it with a super missile, it then exploded into smoke. Once it cleared their was nothing left but a small yellow, gelatinous life form. "X!!!!" Samus thought to herself. Samus touched it with her hand as it sunk into the armor, and into her body.

Lee gave Samus a funny look from behind his visor. "Samus what was that?" He asked. Samus turned towards him and spoke. "That was an X parasite, a life form which I thought to be extinct. On my mission on BSL I exterminated them, so I thought." Samus still couldn't believe that these things still existed. Lee knew what she was talking about. "You mean those mutant pieces of jell, that absorbs the DNA of its host, then it mimics them." Lee was trying to ass humor to it, but Samus wasn't laughing.

"You know maybe I might be seeing double." Pete pointed at a figure that you could have said was Samus. Samus looked at the figure, it was indeed the SA-X. "Don't make any sudden movements." Samus nudged Pete to stay behind her. But as usual he pulled in idiot move. He shot the SA-X with the wave buster. The4 SA-X tried to pry itself out of the beams path but it made no use. It then shot Pete with a super missile, canceling out the wave buster and knocking Pete 10 fee t backwards.

Pete obviously hadn't had enough, as he shot at the SA-X continuously. Every super missile he fired didn't make a difference, the SA-X just took the hits, while firing back at him. It seized him with the grapple beam, pulled him towards itself, and shot him right in the gut with a super missile. Once Pete got to his feet Lee gave him his status. "Pete let Samus handle it from here you've only got 30 life points left!!!!!"

Pete ignored him and pointed his cannon at the SA-X. In the place of a super missile only a click was heard. It clicked 7 times more before Pete got the picture. "Well don't that beat all, I'm outta missiles." Samus rolled her eyes and said. "Now were screwed." The SA-X began to charge something up, blue energy sucked into its cannon like a vacuum. Pete switched to his plasma beam, and began to charge it up. Lee knew it was time to let Samus take over. " Pete stop. You cant cancel out that blast its impossible." Pete just stood there eyeing the SA-X. Just as it was letting its blast go, Samus tackled him out of its way and took the blast for him. What you may have thought was a normal blast was a barrage of missiles beams and what not

Samus turned to nothing but a glimmer of different colored light as numerous explosions were heard. As the smoke cleared a small computerized voice could be heard. "Suit offline." Samus just laid there uncurious A large object which looked like a metal spider latched onto the SA-X's back. The SA-X fell to 1 knee as it tried to pry the spider off its back. Lee looked behind the SA-X to see a tall man with body armor and a rifle standing there. "Bring her over here and lets go!!!" The man yelled.

Pete picked up the uncurious Samus in his arms and ran over to the man with Lee, and Jade. He was standing next to a small opening. "This way." The man said. They stepped into the opening, as the man pushed a red button on the wall causing the doors to close. The small space which they stood began to descend downward. Pete pulled off his helmet as he looked at the man with thanks. "How'd a bunch of kids like you get on this ship?" The man asked.

Lee told him what they had been sent here for. "Names Jack by the way." The elevator descended for about 5 minutes, it then hit the bottom and the 2 metal doors opened. What you may have thought was an abandoned ship on the outside, was like a space colony. Many people lived on this floor. Jack told them that a virus created here had escaped into the many air vents, and somehow corrupted all the creatures here. It caused them to go insane.

Jack led Lee to a main computer, he then stuck his arm cannon into a slot and, a whole map of the ship showed up on the screen. He took his cannon out and turned his suit off.


	11. Episode 11 X Vs Predator part 2

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 11 X Vs. Predator part 2

Pete sat in front of the stretcher Samus was laid upon. She had saved his life. Samus still hadn't woken up, but she seemed restless. He wondered what had become of that Samus clone. Its name was unknown to him. He tilted his head back wondering why Samus had saved his life, after he had been such a jerk. But who was he kidding, he did care for Samus, more than he was willing to admit.

The cold ship drifted through space, on a slow pace but it had a destination. Lee accessed the ships mainframe, the only part of it he couldn't access was the navigational star. The ships main AI [Mother] had been infected by the virus, because of her organic network. Lee couldn't access the ships navigational star because of this.

A nightmare ran through Samus head. It had a lot to do with her past and these events. She could feel the cold hand of a space pirate run over her back. She turned around to see not a pirate but Ultima. He rose his bionic arm and held her on her throat. He snapped her neck, as Samus let out a blood curdling scream. The dream broke from her head as she fell off of the stretcher. Pete ran over to her. "Samus are you ok?" Pete had a scared look on his face as he turned her right side up.

Samus's eye's were crimson red instead of their usual emerald green. She sat up and looked at Pete with a blank stare. Her eye color then went back to normal. "Are you ok?" Pete asked, with a worried look on his face. "What do you care?!" The two of them walked onto the upper deck, to let Lee know she was awake. Lee turned towards them and threw Samus a chip. "Insert that into the wall console." Samus did so and an graphic image appeared.

Samus gasped at the sight of it. Her power suit was badly damaged. The left upper shoulder had a crack in it. The right was shattered. The breast plate had a few burn marks, as well as cracks. The visor had a crack as well. Lee pointed towards the breastplate. "Samus your lucky the FCS wasn't damaged, or you'd be stuck in that thing. I cant repair it here you'll have to wait tell we get back to Earth."

Samus was pissed. "Great my suit is busted because I saved that idiots life." She shot Pete an angry look, but then blushed afterwards. Lee had a job for Samus. "Sam you're the only one immune to the X, these things are all over the ship. You have to go out and at least find a way to shut Mother down. I know you cant use your suit but I have an alternative solution.

Samus rode the elevator back up to the upper level. She had on the second layer blue jump suit, equip with a com link on her ear, as well as a rifle on her back

And 1 in her hand. "Samus that suit will give you some protection but you cant do close range combat. If you run into that SA-X thing just run you cant face it. Try to neutralize the pirates that are here as well." Samus rolled her eyes as eh gave him the affirmative. The SA-X prowled through the halls. All that could be heard was its footsteps.

Lee wanted Samus to retrieve a data disk on Mother. It would allow Lee to get into her mainframe. Samus began to pick up Pulsations, thinking it was the SA-X she pointed her rifle in its direction. Slime dripped on her shoulder. Samus looked up to see a pale looking creature with four legs and a miss formed head. The creature jumped down in front of her and growled. Samus stepped back a few and pointed her rifle at it. It just stood there looking at her.

Samus pulled the trigger and the creature was reduced to nothing but pulp. Only and X cell was left. Samus absorbed it and looked at a tank nearby. She wiped the gunk off to see a balled female human sleeping in the tank. Samus decided to leave it alone. She picked up a disc on a desk and transferred the data to Lee. "Ok Samus great, now I need data on the virus. Go to sub sector B to retrieve it. Careful I see a big bio sign near you."

Samus thought about it, mother had an organic component. A brain maybe? She took the elevator up to sub sector B, things were quiet to quiet. Samus stayed alert as she passed each corner. Once she transferred the data to Lee he gave her some shocking news. "Samus we have another pest on this ship. Life forms called Xenomorphs. Like the X they are parasitic, however they cannot be infected by the X like metroids. If an X tried to infect one it would become a part of the Xeno being and cause it to evolve. Like metroids they are weakened by the cold. Be careful if you see one Samus."

Once the com link clicked a pulsation became visible on Samus's radar. It was 5 meters ahead, eventually footsteps could be heard. The SA-X stopped walking once it caught sight of Samus. It shot the left door leaving her trapped. "Samus run you cant face it like this." Lee didn't know what this thing was capable of. The SA-X shot Samus on her side, she yelled in pain as she clutched it. "85 life points Samus" She began to shoot the SA-X with one of the rifles she was armed with.

It seemed to do more damage to the SA-X than a super missile. The SA-X fell to one knee as its body disappeared and it became a blue X core. It ascended into the air, Samus didn't try to absorb it. "Well Samus I see that I can use this thing for my own purposes." Ultima appeared out of the shadows. Samus pointed her rifle at him. Ultima jumped up and absorbed the X core. He morphed into a power suit figure covered with metroid body parts. He shot Samus with a super missile knocking her up against the wall.

"20 life points Samus. Get to the elevator to the right side." Surprisingly Ultima shot a hole into the ground and jumped in. "The hunt is on!!!!!" Samus took the elevator back to the colony. Samus didn't understand why Ultima didn't take her right then and there. Lee had no idea how to stop him. "Samus that thing Ultima has is called the larva suit made from merging with the SA-X and metroid DNA. Theirs a point in the ship where the X were gathering. They all just disappeared, I think that Ultima is the Predator now lets let him exterminate them. Why he didn't kill you, I'm not sure has something to do with his natural metroid nature.


	12. Episode 12 X Vs Predator part 3

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 12 X Vs. Predator part 3

Samus was still puzzled why Ultima hadn't taken her. But he was exterminating the X, but what about the Xenomorphs? "Samus I may know how to stop Ultima, theirs a genetic program I can use to defuse Ultima and the SA-X. We don't have the weapons to destroy the Larva suit. Since Ultima still had the SAX under his mind control, a portion of its mind still remains with him. That means the X core is just a part of him."

Lee handed Samus a multi colored bullet. "Shoot Ultima with this, and the serum incased inside will cause Ultima and the SA-X to break apart. Now Samus be careful you only get one shot." Samus slipped the bullet into her pocket. Elsewhere on the ship Ultima prowled like a lion in the grass searching for X. Killing every creature he passed. Most of which were X infected. Lee wasn't sure of the Xenomorphs would cause a problem, but the other problem was Mother.

"Samus I need you to shut mother down, once we do that I can blow this thing to bits. Pete you and Jade get these people to the escape ships. We need to be ready when I blow this thing." "Awww why cant I go out and fight?" Pete whined. Samus pursed her lips somewhat and growled at him. "I'm the only one who's immune to the X!!!!!!!" Samus to the elevator back to the upper floor. "Samus Mothers core is in sub panel delta. Shut it down and transfer the navigation codes to me.

Samus was nervous of Ultima, there was no telling where he was. Just then an explosion blew a wall on the left side apart. Ultima walked out of the hole slowly and looked at Samus. He said nothing and walked right passed her. Samus just stared at him as he walked off. "He's hunting." Once he was out of sight Samus walked into the hole, surprisingly it panel read sub panel delta. What Samus thought was a computer was really a giant brain in a tank. Samus noticed to small tubes filled with blue liquid.

Samus turned on the console and the data showed it was indeed Phazon. "So Samus your still alive how ironic." Samus looked up at the brain to see it had one eye open. "MOTHER BRAIN your back too?!?!" This was nuts all these old foes had returned. First the pirates, then Ridley then the SA-X , now this. All of the security turrets activated and pointed toward Samus. "Samus you'll lose 10 life points per impact." The turrets began shooting at her. Samus dodged most of the shots, but took one in chest.

"90 life points!!!" Samus began to shoot at Mother brains tank causing the turrets to point in her direction. Samus jumped away from the shots, as they impacted mother brains tank causing it to break. Samus pulled a switch on the console, causing the Phazon to rush into Mother brains system. Mothers brains eye stuck out like a sore thumb. The turrets began to shoot everywhere hitting Samus a few times. "Samus be careful you've only got 20 life points left!!"

Apparently Mother brain had taken a few shots as her surface had burn marks. Her eye swelled up even more as she exploded. Her skin getting all over everything. Samus sent Lee the navigation codes. She stood by as a computerized voice spoke. "Self-destruct activated 10 minutes before impact." As Samus began to run back to the elevator, but she was stopped by Ultima in his larva suit. "Samus did you really think id let you escape?"

Ultima raised his cannon and pointed it at Samus. Just before he could shoot her Samus shot him with the poisoned bullet. Ultima's Larva suit image split apart as he and the X core defused. The X core flew off into a vent as Ultima got to his feet. 4 pirates jumped out of nowhere, and picked Ultima up. "Rae goo sgah!![Damn your heavy!]" One of the pirates yelled. Ultima tore a hole in wall with his kinesis as they ran off.

Elsewhere the X core had flown into the room with the pure female in a tank. It made an attempt to infect her but she just absorbed it. The tank filled with white light as a dark figure broke from the tank. The ship was falling apart making it hard for Samus to get back to the colony. Pete was getting worried. "Lee let me go out and look for Samus!!!" "Pete I'm not sure if the X are still out there if they are your doomed." But Pete had already left.

Pete finally caught up to Samus. They were about 4 inches away from each other when the ground broke. Pete was able to seize Samus by one hand. Under Samus was nothing but a bottomless pit. Pete pulled her up, quickly as Samus gave him a look of affection. She then hugged him tightly to his surprise. "Thank you, I guess we are even now?" Samus turned to face him as they looked at each other for a few moments.

She couldn't seem to stop herself from standing there. They both began to move closer to each other. Closer and closer in tell they lips were about 2 inches away from each other. Then the computer voice spoke again. "Impact in 3 minutes.!!!" They moved away from each other blushing madly. They then proceeded back to the colony. "Ok lets get outta here before this thing blows."

There were about 15 ships moving away from the station. Samus looked back at the exploding ship, as 2 small ones came out of the right and left sides. Both going in different directions. Ultima had managed to get away, but what was that other ship? The vessel exploded then, and became nothing more then a pile of debris. Pete confronted Samus on the bridge of the XGP. "Look Sam about what…Well almost happened." "Pete its ok that was a 1 time thing don't think theirs anything between us because there isn't."

He threw Samus a piece of paper. "The colony guys told me to give that to you." She unfolded it. The document read. "Samus Aran birth place planet Sxcia"


	13. Episode 13 Two sides

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 13 Two sides

The pirates hated the fact that they now served the creature they once tried so hard to control. Ultima, Frank, Ridley, and some pirate were playing a 4v4 game of duel monsters, on the ship bridge. Ridley and the pirate had only 500 life points left, and the pirate was too stupid to play his cards. Ultima played a Graceful charity magic card. "I get 3 card from my deck and I discard 2." Ridley looked at him like he was crazy. "Uhhh well you see…… I activate magic jammer!!!"

Ultima yelled out a bunch of swears and laid a dark magician on the field. "I attack your life points directly!!!!!" Ridley threw all his cards on the floor and folded his arms. He then noticed that the pirate was fast asleep, drooling on his cards snoring. Frank was reading a playboy. Ridley slammed his fist on the table waking the pirate up. "Raa grhe ga rahh?! [What what I do?!]" Ridley sighed and took out a bottle of bourbon. He then proceeded to chug it. "Hey that's mine!!" Frank yelled. Ridley stopped drinking and looked at him. "Not anymore…. Want some?" "Not now." Frank replied.

Ridley handed the pirate the bottle, the pirate drank the last of it and threw it across the room. Ridley looked at Ultima and coughed. "Hey Ultima can we buy some more beer?" Ultima looked at Ridley with great anger. "You will refer to me as Master Ultima!!! Do I make myself clear?!?!?!" Ridley nodded, and called him a hard ass under his breath. One of the Xenomorphs had escaped from his tank and ran up to Ridley and bit him on his tail "Ow damn!!!" He looked back and picked it up by the neck. "Master why did you bring these things from the vessel?"

Ultima pulled up the biology of the Xenomorphs on his screen. "They will make good weapons when we invade Earth which reminds me. Have we begun to reproduce the Phazon?" Ridley nodded and took out a beer. "We have failed on every attempt to catch Aran so far. But I wanted to kill her!!!" Ridley still hadn't gotten over his past skirmishes with Samus. Even though 900 years had passed. Ultima had stolen Phazon from the vessel as well, though he was hesitant to infuse with it.

Ultima grabbed a hand full of pretzels from the bowl on the table and stuffed them all into his mouth. "We have failed on every attempt to capture Aran why is that Ridley?"

"Hey look I've tried to kill her 5 times in the past and I've literally died trying. Pass me another beer would you?" Ultima looked at Ridley like he was an attic. "Ridley, y-y-y your drunk give me your keys." Ultima on fell on the floor passed out. "I don't drive dumb ass I fly." The Xenomorph began to eat all the pretzels. "Somebody scoop Ultima up and well toss him in a box."

4 pirates walked into the room a picked Ultima up, then carried him off the bridge. Frank threw his playboy down and stood up. "Well I'm gonna go get some work done let me know when master wakes up." Frank walked into the bathroom and took out a bag of white powder. He took a scoop with his finger and snorted it. "So you gonna sniff that stuff all day?" Frank jumped and noticed Ridley was right behind him. Frank had been addicted to cocaine since he had been working for Ultima he simply couldn't resist.

Samus was puzzled that someone gave info that she was born on the planet Sxcia. They had decided to head there after they were paid. The colony was headed for Mars, some of them had to be tested before going back to Earth. They landed on what was a heavily forested planet. Yet it seemed deserted, no a soul or building was in sight. Nothing except a huge pyramid. Not Egyptian looking but more Aztec. As they walked up the steps the hryogliphs looked familiar to Samus.

The inside of the pyramid was dark and glum looking, Samus got the impression that something had been here. The elevator at the end of the hall, looked the same as the one's on Talon 4. Lee scanned the totem to activate the elevator. "Samus have any idea what'

s down here?" Samus said nothing and stepped into the orange image causing the elevator to descend downward. Once the elevator it the bottom the hidden laboratory became visible.

It seemed to be abandoned, Samus felt as she'd been here before. Lee accessed the data banks and pulled Samus's file. It read: "Project Samus an attempt made by us and the Chozo. A dead girl from the space pirate raid on K-21, was brought here to be cloned. We learned that her mind could be saved and, loaded into the clone. But her cell's wouldn't accept it. We had to use the now banned, Bio-nixes chemical to change her cellular make up. Giving her un thinkable powers. The Chozo took her away to their home world Talon 5.

Samus's balled her fist up, in anger. Pete walked up to her, and touched her shoulder. "Samus are you …" Samus turned around quickly and sprung out her arm. "Don't touch me!!!!!" A pulse ran from her hand tearing a hole in the wall. Her eyes were crimson red again. She was struggling inside, she wasn't sure who she was anymore. "Who the hell am I?!?!?!" They left the planet Sxica as it was. Samus wasn't sure what to do now. But what ever happened she was ready.


	14. Episode 14 Ying and Yang

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 14 Ying and yang.

The figure in the black armored suit shot its opponent down to the ground. The man in the white power suit screamed in agony, as the black suited figure absorbed his suit data. "Why are you doing this?" The man asked. The figure had a warped mechanical sounding voice. "I do it to prepare myself for the ultimate opponent." As the figure began to walk away a super missile blew up in its face. It looked up to see a blue power suit standing on a pillar above him. "Hey pick on someone your own size." Pete wasn't exactly sure what he was getting himself into.

Pete jumped down in front of it and pointed his arm cannon. The figure recognized Pete. "Hmmm I think I've seen you before." Pete shot at it with a super missile, the figure jumped out of its way, and landed behind him. Pete turned around, and yelled. "Triplicate!!" He then split into 3 figures of himself. The 3 jumped into the air and began to charge their arm cannons. The figure shot 2 as Pete landed on its back. "Impact!!" He shot it with the missile combo.

Causing the figure to stumble forward onto its breastplate. It jumped up and shot him with the Phazon to beam to his surprise. Pete felt and electric surge go through him. "Triangulate!!" He ran in 3 sides on the figure with three copies of him self like a triangle. With a streak going past each one of them. "So your advantage is speed." The figure shot each one with the scatter beam. It then shot smoke out of its arm cannon. Pete couldn't see any thing, but the figure had a thermal visor. Pete looked around for the figure but couldn't see shit. The figure ran up behind him and sliced at his back with its beam sword.

Pete fell to the ground as the computer voice spoke "Suit offline." As the smoke cleared the figure picked Pete up by the neck and spoke. "Well I think I can use you as a lure to bring in my true opponent." "Who are you????" Pete asked. "Call me Dark Samus." Samus sat on the outside patio of Toko's house. She hadn't done much with her powers, but she wasn't completely sure how to use them, or how to control them. As she got up an arrow zoomed past her. She noticed that the arrow had a note on it. She tore it off, and it read. "If you want to see your boyfriend again come meet me at the center zone of the city."

Samus crumbled the paper and jumped down into the city. "Well now that my suit is fixed I can do some damage." Samus dashed like a road runner through the city streets. Once she got to the center zone, it looked as if it had been cleared. Their was nothing but san, in a square shape. She then noticed Pete chained to the wall. "Samus thank Buddha you here!!" Samus began to walk towards him when Dark Samus jumped right in front of her. "Well I'm surprised you showed up." Samus frowned at her and asked "Who are?" "Call me Dark Samus. If you beat me ill let him live." Samus turned her suit on and pointed her arm cannon at DS. DS shot a few super missiles at Samus, she dodged each one and began to run toward her.

"What kind a amateur is this clown?" DS spewed smoke out of her arm cannon as Samus got closer and closer. Samus switched to her visor to thermal and shot DS in the chest 3 times before blowing the smoke away. DS lunged for her with the beam sword and struck her across the chest. Samus grabbed her and threw her 20 feet in the air she then shot her with 9 super missiles. Then the missile combo DS landed on her backside and got up. "Playtime is over Samus!!" DS shot Samus with the Phazon beam. Samus was knocked back up against the wall. Samus felt the electricity surge through her, She lay there arched unable to move.

"Well Samus it seems that I've won. Say goodbye to your sweetie!!" DS walked over to Pete and began to charge her arm cannon. Samus wouldn't let her kill him she cared to much about him to let this happen. She let out a scream as her suit began to glow bright green. DS was knocked back by a shock wave created by Samus's power. The shock wave's then turned to lighting as it began to fill the center zone. Samus clutched her head muttering. "Don't lose control, Don't lose control!!!" The lighting settled as Samus shot DS with a green line of energy. "Suit offline." Samus picked DS up by the neck as the smoke cleared. She then saw the face of herself before her body changed.

She threw DS down and pulled her helmet off, throwing it down. "You're me before I got sent here!!" DS got up looked at her with great anger. "Of course I'm you, I was created from you!!" "How could you be created from me?" DS walked further from her a bit.

"I was a pure human female. I had no DNA codes or hair, not even a soul really. But this blue blob flew into my tank and merged with me. Once I broke from the tank I received this dark suit. Another tank fell on me and I was infused with this Phazon. My purpose is too defeat you, but now I realize that's impossible. I will see you again soon but in tell then take my gift to you, in order to defeat your enemy." DS hovered into the air and burst into nothing but blue light. The particles scattered away nothing was left but a blue X-cell.

Samus absorbed it as she pulled her right arm back. The cannon began to glow with blue light as she lunged it forward. Her visor read Hybrid beam. Pete was getting sick of being chained. "Hey Sam thank for saving me but a little help here??" Samus broke the chains and helped him down. "Well I guess your not so stupid after all."

Little did Samus know that her biggest challenge was les than 24 hours away.


	15. Episode 15 Its war Part 1 Invasion

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 15 Its war part 1 Invasion

Ultima's fleet hovered over the Earth, in wait of his commands. Ultima's Mother ship was something like the Death star from star wars. Except it was red. Ultima sat on his hull looking out the window. "We attack in 5,4,3,2,1!!" A blue beam shot from the mother ship and pierced the force field causing 1/3 of it too break. Back on Earth not a person realized what Ultima had just done. "Deploy the first wave of units!!!" Ultima yelled as 10 star ships made a crash fall onto the Earth.

This really woke the city up. Samus jumped out of her bed and looked into the cities outskirts. There were 10 star ships stationed outside of the city, as the hatches opened space pirates and human soldiers alike began to pour out of them. Samus rushed to her PC and flipped it on.

"This is a special news bulletin!!!!! Intergalactic terrorist Metroid Ultima. Who has taken a 2/3 empire over the galaxy has finally invaded Earth. All civilians are urged to flee Dentech city immediately. All registered bounty hunters present on Earth have been officially drafted into the Earth forces military. Report to Unix base as soon as possible." Samus swore under her breath as she went to her closet to put some clean clothing on.

The Unix base was filled with armored bounty hunters and Earth forces soldiers. 15 minutes after Samus got there it seemed like the whole army had been assembled. A huge man with a cigar in his mouth stood before all of them. Samus leaned over and whispered into Pete's ear. "Who's that guy?" "That's Sarge the leader of the Earth forces." Sarge didn't really look so tough to Samus. He stepped forward and spoke.

"All of you are fine soldiers whether bounty hunter or not. Some of you might not make it back but that's a risk we are willing to take. All of you will be split into teams. We've had a chance to look through your records and you will be grouped accordingly into teams of 20-35. As for the bounty hunters we have a legend among us. We are happy to have Samus Aran help defend the Earth." He pointed his finger at Samus who was near the front of the crowd but not all the way.

Everyone except Pete turned around to stare at her. Samus made a face behind her visor as she got attention she didn't want. Sarge called Samus, Lee, and Pete into his upper chambers for special assigning. A green armored suit walked into the chambers after them. It didn't have an arm cannon but the helmet was similar. "Who's this?" Samus asked. Pete took off his helmet, and looked at Samus like she was nuts. "You don't know who that is?!?!" Samus shook her head. Sarge stepped forward and spoke.

This is Master Chief. He is the greatest military tactician in the universe. You 3 along with 6 more will me assigned to Master chief's elite team of soldiers." Master chief stepped forward and shook Samus's hand. "A pleasure to meet the famous Samus Aran." The star ship hovered over the scared city space pirates ran through the streets killing people and blowing things up. The bottom hull opened and MC gave them orders. "Ok we are going to clear this point of enemy units because it's the only one being attacked. Once its clear we can attack the one's on the outskirts.

The team jumped down onto to city streets as Lee moved the star ship away from them. Samus shot a few pirates as they began to rebel. The other teams were dispatched afterwards joining in. The space pirates didn't put up as much of a fight as they usually did. Samus shot a group of them with the hybrid beam blowing a hole in the surrounding terrain. After about 6 hours the pirates were fully neutralized, but it seemed a little to easy. Lee sent a transmission to the chief. "MC I don't think we are done. I'm picking up a huge amount of bio signs moving toward you at a fast pace." MC looked around at the ruined part of the city.

"Hmm the suns going down that's…" He was stopped when he heard a huge surring noise move toward them. He switched to his sniper visor to see a huge amount of black insect like aliens moving toward them. "MC those are Xenomorphs, apparently Ultima stole them from the vessel." MC stepped back a few and sighed. "We are gonna need a lot of bug spray." The soldiers began to shoot at the many Xenomorphs, but it didn't make a difference there were to many. Samus shot a stream of fire at them in in attempt to spread the flames.

All the soldiers did the same thing as the burning Xenomorphs began to light up the city. Samus stepped back and began to charge the hybrid beam. Pete ran over to her and said. "Samus no you don't even know how to fully control your powers yet don't risk hurting anyone." "I know what I'm doing trust me!!!!" Samus fired the Hybrid beam at the Xenomoprhs as they were all engulfed by a huge explosion. Samus smiled behind her visor as the light cleared and nothing remained of them but little body parts.

Lee landed the ship near the battle sight and gave them the order from base. "No more activity for now our orders our to return to base." Samus began to walk toward the ship, she looked up and saw a small dot in the sky moving closer and closer. "Yo Sam what are you waiting for?" The dot came into better focus as Ridley's image became visible. He landed on the ground and gave a huge roar. MC didn't know what to do. "Samus come on we can deal with him later." Samus pointed her cannon at Ridley. "No chief I wont do that not now." MC sighed and let her carry on.

"Pete you stay with her and make sure she's ok." Pete nodded and stood a few yards behind her. "Pete if you interfere this time by God you'll wish you hadn't!!!"


	16. Episode 15 Its war Part 2

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 16 Its war part 2

Ridley eyed Samus as she did the same. Pete sat on a piece of ruble watching them. "Are they gonna fight or stare each other to death?" Samus knew she would beat Ridley this time, but her powers could she control them? Ridley lunged for Samus with his right claw. Samus managed to evade it, and shot Ridley in the chest with a super missile. Ridley took the pain quite willingly and grabbed Samus with 1 hand. "I've got you now!!!" Ridley began to charge a blast in his mouth, as he held Samus in submission.

Samus glowed green as she began to trigger her powers, Ridley's energy began to fade as he released his grip on her. Ridley began to clutch his chest as it glowed green. "What the fuck is this?" Beam's of light began to burst from Ridley's chest. Samus began to mutter. "Don't lose control, don't lose control!!!!" Lighting began to spread as Ridley's yelling became louder and louder. Samus couldn't control her powers.

Ridley let out a blast from his mouth. Hitting Samus in her chest, Ridley then burst into light and exploded. The lighting wouldn't stop even though Ridley was dead. Pete ran over to Samus as she stood there screaming. "Samus its ok I'm here." The lighting began to settle. Samus turned her suit off, as Pete did the same. "Pete I'm so afraid!!!" Her words ended on a sob, as Pete held her close. "Samus its ok you cant totally control your powers." They both looked around at the ruined part of the city. It was getting dark and there was no way they could get back to the base in time to treat Samus's wound.

"We cant get back to the base from here, but my house isn't to far from this area. They both walked out of the ruined area. Pete supported her as they walked, Samus's injury wouldn't allow her to walk on her on. Pete's house wasn't damaged but it did have marks from all the smoke. As Pete opened the door Samus became puzzled. "Isn't your Grandpa here?" Pete shook his head. "No he's an Earth forces soldier I think he's at the base." He took Samus up to his bedroom to treat her chest wound. Samus sat on his bed as Pete went to his bathroom to get a septic.

He handed Samus the needle as she made a face at him. "Look I don't need your… Damnit, it hurts!!" Samus took the septic and threw the needle down, glaring at him. "Well I'm gonna go now see ya…" Samus paused and looked back at him. "You know Pete I realized how you felt about me when you jumped in to calm me down." Samus back down and smiled at him. Pete looked away from her and blushed deeply.

"Look Samus I…" Samus told him to stop. He looked back at her, and to his surprise she kissed him quickly. Pete's eyes widened as she pulled back, and looked at him cheerfully. "I love you." Pete felt like fainting, he'd liked Samus since he met her, but he had no idea she felt the same way. "I, I, I love you too." They kissed each other again, as they released the feelings that they hid from each other since the day they'd met. Samus didn't know why she'd kept it from him. "I guess its my feelings that for you, that allowed me to control my powers."

"Well I'm happy you're here." He pulled her in again and this time they didn't stop. It was hours later until they were completely finished and they lay on his bed wrapped his sheets. They weren't asleep but just laying there. "Wow I slept with the legendary Samus Aran." Pete thought to himself. They both looked up at each other and smiled. "Well now we know why Ultima is so bent up on catching you." Almost as soon as the words escaped from Pete's lips, and explosion was heard from the outskirts of the city.

Pete ran over to his COM link and contacted Lee. A video leer came up on the screen as Lee's image became visible. "Whoa ho, ho, ho. Pete you and Samus need to get to the base immediately!!!" Pete switched the COM link off and sighed. "Well Sam their attacking again."


	17. Episode 17 Its war part 3 Return to the ...

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 17 Its war part 3 Return to the past

Samus knew it was time she returned to the past. Ultima had done enough damage, and her was mainly her fault. The fighting was getting more, and more intense, the pirates were regrouping and using tactics at this point. Samus was unaware of the fact that Ultima was planning to execute everything, right then and there. 5 flying pirates began to gang up on Samus, as her elite team combated the pirates. "Blurrr waa riga [Fire the primary weapon!!]" A missile fired from its back and impacted Samus directly.

She was instantly knocked unconscious, the pirates picked her up and began to fly off. The Master Chief caught eye of the scene and made an attempt to stop them. He fired his assault rifle into the air hoping to hit the pirates, but it made no difference they were too high up. Pete looked up at the sky in horror. "No, no, no, no ,no. no!!!! I wont let them take her!!!" The chief spun Pete around and took him hard. "Pete relax I think we can rescue her lets just get back to the base."

Samus awoke in a tank filled with green liquid, her suit had been removed and her head felt like it was full of needles. She couldn't see anything but she knew she wasn't alone. "Samus dear how do you feel?" Ultima's evil sounding voice filled the tank, she couldn't see him but she knew he was there. "Ultima show yourself!!! I know you're here." Samus anger began to trigger her powers. Ultima decided now was the time to take action, a small needle descended into the tank and took a sample of her blood.

"Samus ever felt like losing your mind?" Samus didn't understand what he was talking about, but then the pain in her head began to increase. She began to scream loudly in tell she felt as if she was losing control of her body. Her hands wouldn't move neither would her arms, and legs. Everything then went black to her point of view. Ultima cackled loudly, and handed the vile with Samus's DNA to Frank. "Take this down to the Phazon infusion lab. Prepare for our experiment." "Yes master."

Sarge paced in front of Pete, Lee, and the Master chief. "Ok this gives us an opportunity to infiltrate Ultima's mother ship. Pete you, Lee, and the chief will have to get to the space port immediately. Enemy units have withdrawn from that area and it has enough power to send one ship. Pete you and Master chief will find Samus, and then make an attempt to destroy Ultima is that clear?" The three nodded and headed for the space port.

The small ships engines roared as it flew up into space and into the battle zone. Even in the Earths boundary zones combat was in heat. This made it easy for the chief to steer the ship into the mother ship's bay. "Ok Lee you get to a navigational room, I'll do my silent act, Pete you find Samus." Pete wasn't able to wear his power suit in Ultima's ship, it gave off a signal that was easy to pick up. He was armed with a light pistol, a small console, and a pair of night vision goggles. He had to be careful if he was spotted he was dead for sure, then he'd never rescue Samus.

Sure a ship the size of a planet wasn't to complex with someone with an IQ as low as Pete's. But then again the space pirates had an IQ of 1.5. Pete crawled through the narrow air vents trying to find a way to Samus. His COM link beeped as he came through an opening. "Pete their holding her in the restricted area, there's an elevator that leads to the floor above that area ½ kilo's north." As Pete entered the elevator a human soldier came up behind him. "Hey what are you?!…" Pete shot the human with his light pistol, causing him to fall to the ground.

The elevator descended into the depths of the mother ship, Pete breathed heavily thinking about what would happen if Ultima were to be killed. He stepped out of the elevator and walked down the dark corridor, he saw a human standing in his path. "Hello Pete nice to see you." Samus's voice had a dark tone to it. "Samus thank God your ok!!" Pete ran over to Samus and hugged her tightly, Samus didn't return the hug at all. Pete pulled back at noticed her eyes were crimson red again. Samus placed her hand on his stomach, a jolt knocked Pete up against the wall.

He clutched it in pain and tried to get up. "Samus what the hell are you doing?" Ultima's voice filled the corridor. "She does what I say now, I control her mind and her body!!!" Samus stood over top of him, her hand was pointed at him gathering green energy. "Now Samus kill the man you love!!!" Samus began to struggle inside, she couldn't kill him, she couldn't. "Samus don't let him control you!!! It may be Ultima's fault that you're here but if it weren't for him I would've met you."

Samus's eyes turned back to emerald green as she turned around, and pointed her hand in the hall direction. "Samus without me you cant control your powers your done!" Samus gritted her teeth as she pointed her and down at the ground. "You cant control me anymore!!!" She fired the blast into the ground making a huge hole. Lee and the Master chief came through the ceiling above Pete and landed right on top of him.

"Last time we use your idea's chief!!" Pete pushed the two off him and ran to Samus. They both kissed briefly before Master chief gave them the details. "We've lost contact with the base. My guess is our force morale is dropping, our only hope is too destroy Metroid Ultima." The 4 jumped into the hole which was deeper than they thought. Their was nothing at the bottom except a giant machine, and a blue jellyfish creature. "I see you chose your way to die very well." Ultima had infused himself with Phazon and Samus's DNA, allowing him to take the form of Metroid Prime.

Master chief shot at Ultima with his rifle, it did no damage. Lee took a scan and confirmed it. "Weapons cant damage it only altered Phazon can." Samus knew this was the end, Ultima began to gather energy but was stopped by a blue strand of light. A dark suited figure entered the room. "I told you I'd be back." Dark Samus shot Ultima again with the Phazon beam. Samus looked at Dark Samus with glee. "Your still alive but how? I watched you explode."

Dark Samus nodded and spoke. "I only broke apart for a short period of time I'm a Phazon being remember? But now I'm going to save you!!!" Dark Samus connected herself to Ultima, the two of them merged and exploded into blue light. Nothing remained of Ultima but a small blue ball, with a brain like creature in it. Its tentacles connected to the machine as it grew bigger and bigger. "Now I am going to self-destruct and take you and the Earth with me." 6 white bird like creatures appeared before Ultima, and surrounded him.

"You will not harm the newborn!!!" Pete became puzzled at this sight. "Hey bird brain its a little early for Halloween!!!!" The Chozo ghosts shot Ultima with white beams of light as a small hole opened from him. The hole grew bigger and bigger in tell it was big enough for someone to pass through. "Newborn you must return to your own time." Samus began to walk forward, but Pete pulled her back. "Samus I don't want to lose you!!" Samus placed her hand upon his right cheek and kissed him. "I love you."

Samus stepped through the portal and disappeared, tears ran down Pete's face as Ultima began to shrink. The Chozo ghosts teleported Pete, Lee, and the chief back down to Earth. Ultima was growing tired of this. "You cant stop me they'll all die!!" Ultima was engulfed in white light as his ship imploded. It was gone and he was finally dead, Samus had returned to her won time or so they thought.


	18. Episode 18 See you next mission

Metroid Ultima saga: Episode 18 See you next mission

It had been a rough 6 hours since the war had ended, half of the city was in ruins. Lee became puzzled at the fact that everything was still the same. He and Pete had returned to the Unix base after being teleported down to Earth. "If Samus returned to her own time then all the damage done by Ultima should have been altered. But everything remains the same. Lets head to the lab and see what that can tell us."

Pete raised his eyebrow. "What lab?" "The lab I have under the city, the one I built after I stole all those machines from Toba." The two jumped into the city sewers hastily not wanting to waste time. They stepped into an open space which was oddly shaped, Lee pushed a button on the wall causing the doors to close. The elevator descended downward in tell it hit the floor above to bottom. They both exited and walked toward a machine with a huge crystal inside. Lee sat down and turned on the computer screen.

"Ok this machine was taken from Chozo planet Toba. The runes on the machine says something about the space time fragment but I cant make it out all the way. But we may be able to find Samus." Lee spent 20 minutes searching through what he called the inter-dimension. "I cant find her anywhere, she may no longer exist." Pete placed both of his hands on the crystal and closed his eyes. "Samus where are you!!" He thought to himself.

His thoughts somehow someway reached Samus as he drifted unconscious through the inter-dimension. The words caused her to awaken, she looked around for him. "Pete where are you there's nothing here but white light." Samus's words seemed to pour out of the crystal. Lee pin-pointed her location, and started up the program. "Pete I'll have to transfer you to her all you have to do is touch her to complete the transfer."

"Does she get to come back here?" "No the return trip program only works once, I don't have the code." Pete took the elevator down to the bottom floor, where a scanner pod stood. Pete stepped in as the door closed behind him. "Transfer Pete." The pod filled with white light as he was transferred to the inter-dimension. Pete appeared in the white nothingness, he looked around for Samus.

He spotted Samus drifting away not to far from him, he made an attempt to fly toward her. "Samus!!" Samus spotted him as she grasped his hand. "Transfer complete!!" Lee's voice filled the dimension. They kissed gracefully, as a black hole appeared behind Samus. "Pete I love you and I'll never forget you." Samus let go of his hand and drifted into the hole. Pete was transferred out of the inter-dimension, he stepped out of the pod and took the elevator back to the lab.

Tears ran down his eyes as he walked toward Lee. "I'm searching for the program code, well bring her back someday." Samus warped back to the point where she first saw Ultima. She was wearing her suit again, the same one she had before being sent to the future. Samus shot the injured metroid with the ice beam and followed up with a super missile.

She pulled off her helmet and looked at Mike with glee. "Can I see a mirror?" Mike pulled out a small mirror and Samus looked into it, she saw the face of her former self. "Yesss!!!!!! I got my body back!!" Mike looked at Samus like she was nuts and said nothing. Back in the future the ok sign showed up on the computer screen. "Are you ready for a new reality Pete?" White light poured out of the crystal consuming everything in its path. It spread across the entire universe as the damage done by Ultima was undone.

Pete spoke as the new reality was made. "See you next mission." Somehow Samus was able to hear these words in the back of her head. As her gunship fly away from Talon 7 she looked back and smiled.

The end.

[I'd like to personally thank the members of MHQ for pushing me to write this fic]


End file.
